Pirate's Love
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Captain Kurogane of the Silver Pirates rescues a young girl and her 'mother' and gets more than he bargained for. -Bad at summaries- KUROFAI rated M for a reason. UPDATED! 1 new chap added, another drastically edited. News in A/N of newly edited ch 14.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The mists part.

A young girl hovers over a large body of water. She cries never-ending tears that continuously fall into the water around her. Her thin white dress fluttering in the slightest breath of wind is sodden. Her cropped light brown hair is tangled and matted. Her beautiful green eyes are red from crying.

The mists close. Now they part again.

A handsome young man leans against a large elegantly decorated mirror. His white clothes are tattered and flutter in the breeze with his white-blonde hair. His hands are crusted with blood and his haunted blue eyes stare up in despair as if beseeching the sky to free him from some terrible thing. His reflection does the same. A large iron chain clasps his wrists and bind him to his reflection in the mirror. Tears flow down his face. Slowly, so slowly, he is being absorbed into the mirror.

The mists close. Now they part again.

A young man sits in the rubble of a burned-out house. His red eyes are dull and glazed in his soot-covered face. Tears streak down through the soot as he despairs. He clutches a simple wooden staff and a long, slender, curved sword close to him as he silently cries.

The mists close.

XxX

The wind rushed over his face. This is what he lived for, the wildness and freedom of the skies. His cropped, naturally spiked black hair rustled and his bangs fluttered around his face as purple eyes practically glowed with exhilaration. Kero, his draco, darted in circles as the excitement became contagious. He couldn't wait to use his glider, fingering the staff strapped to his back in anticipation.

The smile on his face could have rivaled the sun as the young man hung onto the rope ladder leading to the crow's nest gazing forward as his shipmates below rushed about readying the canons. Their next prey had been chosen and sighted. They were currently in pursuit of a large, expensive cruise ship. With the exquisite exterior and extra-large, smooth-running engines the young man was certain his relatively small, light-weight ship built for speed and stealth could easily capture their prey. After all, there was really no need for an extended stay, however tempting that idea seemed judging from those large pools on the top deck. All his well-trained crew needed to do was drop-in, grab what loot they could, then get out. If he guessed right, this could be their best catch yet. And he was always right. That's why he was the captain, as the red scarf tied around his head signified.

"Are the dragonflies ready?" he called down to his first mate, Shougo.

The gray haired, goggle-wearing man saluted as he smiled as he hollered back, "You bet, captain! Just say the word!"

The young red-eyed captain turned his burning gaze back to the cruise ship, which seemed to only just realize they were being tailed. Stupid rich! Never noticed anything until it was too late to do anything. Wasn't that just their style. Oh well, he smirked, served him just fine. After all, their loss was his gain. He reached up to scratch Kero's head and whispered, "You know what to do."

The draco's eyes seemed to sparkle and it darted away to the hunted ship. Smirking, the young captain released his hole on the rope and let himself freefall to his ship's deck. Ginryuu would always be his pride and joy. She had never let him down, and she wouldn't start now.

"Ready the dragonflies, everyone! We got a cruise waiting," he exclaimed as he leaped into his own dragonfly. The small, light-weight glider was easy to maneuver, and were a wonderful advantage in air fights were the opponents were army fighters which were the exact opposites.

With that, the large group started their engines and took off into the sky toward the elegant gold-mine. The captain loved cruise ships specifically because they were not well-armed and, since their passengers were rich, that meant rich_es_. His crew knew the drill. Shougo broke away from the main group and headed for the few fighters that were able to depart from the distressed ship. The captain continued with the rest to land on the open deck right by the large glass roof before jumping out of the open-air cockpit and smashing the glass as he leapt down into the abyss.

He saw the ground race towards him as he whipped out his glider. The sides of the staff extended revealing membrane-like sails that reacted with the natural airflow as he righted himself placing his two feet on the glider's shaft with a practiced ease. He carefully balanced himself leaning when it was necessary to change direction.

"It's Kurogane the Red! Captain Kurogane! Run! The Silver Pirates! God save us!"

Captain Kurogane loved listening to those terrified shouts. The pompous rich folk were oh, so high and mighty when looking down on others. But they were certainly a site to behold when _they_ were the ones being looked down on.

He watched in pleasure as the people in skimpy bathing suits leapt out of the number of large Jacuzzis and fled screaming like idiots. He looked around the pavilion and saw the apartments lining the walls on the five balconied levels. He chose one at random and sped toward it leaving his men to do that same or play with the frightened little rich people still in the pavilion below.

Little did he know that behind the chosen door, lay Hitsuzen.

XxX

Sakura struggled desperately to get out of iron shackles that bound her hands. She had to save her mommy! She knew enough of what was going on to know whatever those intended to do to her mother, it wasn't good. Especially with the look on her mother's face as her captor slammed the door shut behind him, separating her and her mother. She twisted and turned, desperately seeking a means for escape. Then she heard glass breaking outside the apartment followed by screams and running feet. Now was her chance. She slammed her chained wrists onto the edge of a nearby table hoping the metal would give, if only a little. No such luck.

Then the door to the apartment burst open.

She blinked at the sudden brightness. When she recovered she was being shaken, roughly. "Oi! Are you alright?"

Sakura blinked again as her vision returned. Then she blinked again in astonishment as she saw the face she had seen on so many wanted posters. She knew this man. Captain Kurogane of the Silver Pirates. She gulped.

The pirate shook her again and repeated his question. Then she noticed the red laser blade in the pirate's hand and severed shackles on wrists that were more like individual iron bracelets now. "I'm fi—"

She was cut off by a scream from the other room. All her attention was abruptly diverted to the closed door behind her. She squirmed free of the pirate's grip and scrambled to the door. But the black-haired pirate beat her to it. He tried the door knob, then stepped back before slamming his shoulder against the door. The door burst open revealing a sight that would be forever embedded in both onlookers' minds.

A man with long black hair hanging unbound on his sweat-slick back was riding a young blonde. He had his head buried in the crook of the blonde's neck nipping the low spot where the pale shoulder met the person's throat. He was moving his body in a rough and fast rhythm gaining pained cries and gasps from the blonde beneath him. His hands were holding the blonde in place while he administered his rough pleasures. He seemed so into the work of sex, that the sound of the door being forced open didn't even seem to faze him.

The blonde on the other hand seemed anything but a willing participant in this intimate dance. She squirmed about trying to free herself of her rapist's arms. She cried out and begged for it to stop. Her hands were clawing at the rapist's back and sobs spilled from her mouth.

Sakura just sat on the ground, eyes fixed on the sight in shock. Her mother was being raped! Kurogane wasn't much better. He stood stock still for several moments, but those moments were enough to see everything, understand the situation, and for the scene to reach it's climax.

The two entangled people's actions became more and more rapid and rough until finally the blonde screamed and the rapist arched his back flinging his head up. He had a finely chiseled face, cold and beautiful as if carved from marble. Then he fell forward gasping as the climax ended.

"Mommy," the green-eyed girl whispered in tear-filled shock.

The little girl's voice shook Kurogane from his daze and he sprang into action. In three quick steps he was at the bedside. He grabbed a handful of the rapist's back hair and yanked him off the blonde so he was sprawled on the floor. A single, solid punch to the face left him out for the count.

Certain the rapist would not be a problem for a while Kurogane stood and reached out to help the young woman. But his eyes caught something strange and he gasped. No breasts. The woman had no breasts. But that would mean…she wasn't a she…she was a…he. And _he_ looked absolutely shell-shocked. His cerulean blue eyes stared wide and unseeing at the ceiling and his hands lay limp on either side of his body. His chest and neck were purple and blue from bites and rough treatment.

Gently, Kurogane reached out and brushed s few strands of the young man's mop of blonde hair out of his face. At his touch, those two blue eyes blinked and looked over to him. His chapped lips parted and he whispered, "Sa...ve...Sak…u..." then he passed out.

Quickly Kurogane raced to the nearby wardrobe and yanked a long, elegant kimono off its hanger and carefully dressed the unconscious young man. The little girl seemed to have gathered her wits and come over to help. Together they dressed the prone form and Kurogane gathered him up in his arms. "Come on," he ordered curtly.

He didn't wait for the girl's response; instead he stepped onto his floating glider and waited for the girl to follow him. He felt the weight shift as the girl stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Satisfied, he glided out the door and out over the pavilion before changing course so they now flew up out the broken window. He knew his men would follow when they saw him leave. He was too furious right now to continue this hunt. If he did, he kills someone, or some ones.

He landed on the deck by his dragonfly. The girl stepped lightly off and he did the same before climbing into his dragonfly, mindful of the unconscious man in his arms. He settled himself so he held the blonde against his shoulder in one hand and grasped the steering handle in his other. He gestured for the girl to sit next to him. It'd be a tight fit, but right now he didn't care.

She squeezed herself in next to him and he immediately started his engines and took off towards Ginryuu. He needed to burn off his anger, and he knew just the way to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there. I just realized I put disclaimers or warnings up in my first chapter. This is my first story so I'm trying to iron out some confusing things. Please for give. *bows*

Disclaimer: If Tsubasa, the characters, and places were mine I'd be rich. I'm not. I only own this spinoff.

Warnings: Mentions of rape. Some brief violence. Fai funness.

Hope that works out ok. Please let me know if you find any misspellings, grammar prob;ems (example not intentional), confusing things, ect. I'm usually writing these at 11pm-12am time period. Right it's 12:02am. I can't help it. This is when I get the writing bug, and it's the only time when I have enough free time to write/post my stories. Please let me know so I fix them. Thank you so much. Reviews are usefull and helpfull. Flames are good for s'mores. hehe

Oh, yeah. Last thing. Translations are at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 2

After docking his dragonfly Kurogane marched straight into his personal cabin. Kusanagi, Kurogane's helmsman, was about to ask for his orders when he noticed the unconscious blonde, the frightened girl, and a furious captain and wisely held back. Experience told him not to tread on dangerous ground, lest he lose something precious, such as his share in the next hunt.

Instead, turning to radio, he commanded, "All crew return to Ginryuu. Return to Ginryuu. We're about to depart." Then, glancing back at the departing captain, he added, "I suggest you hurry. The captain is not in a good mood right now."

Hanging up the radio and returned his attention to the helm. Gazing out the window he studied the airspace before him. He saw the nimble darting of the dragonflies as they retreated back to their mothership with the army fighters in hot pursuit. When no more dragonflies were within sight, he gave a good ten second count and right on queue a report came crackling through the radio.

"All dragonflies accounted for, sir."

"Copy that, Sorata-san. Tell your men to hang on tight!" After replacing the hand-held radio back in its holder, Kusanagi pressed several buttons on the command board to the right of the helm activating the shields enveloping Ginryuu in a shimmering golden shell. The dull golden glow of the shield never ceased to amaze him. Shaking his head in wonder, he raised pushed the rod next to radio up several notches and heard the engines grow louder as they received more power, then held on for dear life as the ship leap forward.

The ride was over almost instantly. The pirates only needed to get out of the army fighters' range. Another fallacy of the army fighters was the simple fact that they could fly far from their designated base; if they did, the signal keeping their fighters connected to their energy supply would cut off and they'd plummet to the ground. That was always fun to watch.

Lowering the shield, Kusanagi dipped the bow of the ship toward the planet's surface. He shivered as they passed through damp, white clouds alighting on the surface of the Great Sea just off the coast of the island Hegordan, home to the most active volcano on all of Edonis. Or was it Infinity? With the constant infighting between the nobles, one could only guess.

Shrugging, the helmsman strode off to the find Arashi-san. Judging from what he saw of the captain's two guests he knew a healer would be needed; but the question was, would the captain be able to control his temper? Shrugging again, Kusanagi headed to Arashi-san's courters.

XxX

Kurogane held his temper in check just barely as he laid the prone blonde down on his bed. The blonde whimpered and the little girl was there in an instant.

"Mommy? Mommy are you okay? Wake up, please." Tears slid down her delicate pink cheeksas her voice drifted in a strange lilting accent. Shyly she turned to Kurogane. "Will he wake up, sir?"

The captain sighed. "Don't know."

"Oh," she whispered as she visibly deflated. "Thank you."

Cocking an eyebrow, Kurogane asked, "For what?"

The girl hunched her shoulders timidly as she whispered, "For getting us out of there. And helping mommy."

His eyebrow twitched. For some reason, the girl calling the blonde _male_ 'mommy' bothered him. I mean, given he was beautiful and he did look like a girl at first glance, that still wasn't a reason for…wait…beautiful? _Beautiful? BEAUTIFUL!?_ The vein on his forehead swelled as he resisted the urge to slam his head again the wall. Since when was _beautiful_ a part of his vocabulary?

"Erm…ano…sir?"

He forced his highly annoyed thoughts to the background and focused his attention on the girl. He studied her now that he actually had the time to. She was pretty little thing with honey colored hair and gently green eyes that could hold no ill will, even if she tried. Her skin was a soft peach, which quickly turned red due to his staring. He blinked. "Yeah?"

"…"

"What is it?"

"…Where are we, Kurogane-san, sir?" she asked quietly.

"Tch. Just Kurogane-san or Captain'll due. No 'sirs'. We're not that formal here."

"Oh." A pause. She gulped. "Um, where is 'here'?"

Kurogane swell with not-so-well-hidden pride. "You're aboard the Ginryuu, miss…"

She took the hint. "Sakura. Sakura Dovewing."

"Dovewing? …really?"

Sakura hesitated. "Yes," she answered quietly.

Kurogane's next attempted question was foiled by the moan that slipped through the blonde's pale lips. Sakura jumped to her 'mother's' side. "Mommy? Fai-mommy?"

_...Fai? Is that his name?_ Kurogane mused.

His eyelashes fluttered open and twin chips of ice gazed gently at Sakura. He smiled soothingly, "I'm fine, _sava_. It doesn't hurt much now."

Hmph, liar. He noted Fai had the same accent as Sakura.

"Wha…," the child gulped, "what was he doing to you?"

The color in Fai's face drained, his eyes glazed, his smile staying in place just barely. "Nothing for you to worry about, sava-vea." His eyes glance up and met Kurogane's. "And who do we have here?"

The captain was immediately captivated. For a single instant a myriad of emotion swept across those cerulean gems before vanishing when Fai blinked. He cleared his throat, _not nervously_! "Captain Kurogane of Ginryuu."

Fair blinked, then smirked. "Is that so? Kuro-, Kurog-," his expression became one of frustration as his accent prevented him from pronouncing the captain's name. Then he just shrugged, turned to Kurogane and smiled. "Sorry Kuro-pu, it seems I can't say your name."

Sakura watched as the captain's face turned bright red and a vein on his forehead threatened to burst. He sputtered and his fists curled. She cowered near her mother seeking comfort from his presence.

"WHAT DID YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT? MY NAME IS KUROGANE, NOT KURO-PU! KU-RO-GA-NE!" he raged.

To his dismay, Fai broke out in laughter. He laughed…and laughed…and laughed…and-

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Kurogane shouted as he stomped over to the bed. _His bed_.

Fai saw the movement. His laughter caught in his throat and he squirmed frantically into the corner of the bed furthest from the wrathful captain. Sakura cringed and followed her 'mother's' example. She pressed herself into a ball close to Fai. Fai, in a very mother-like way, slid his arm around Sakura's head and pressed it against his chest so she could see what would happen. His eyes were wide and haunted and his breath was uneven. All this happened in a matter of seconds.

Enough time for Kurogane to freeze. He stared at the sight of the two quivering figures the sound of Sakura's soft sobs reaching his ears. His anger immediately drained away as if it had never been there. Ashamed, he backed away and raised his hands in a show of surrender.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Please leave," Fai whispered in a drained and shaking voice. His haunted eyes pleading with his own crimson. _So beautiful_.

Unable to deny such a scene, Kurogane nodded and, turning slowly as not to frighten the already terrified twosome, left.

Fai watched those regret in the captain's fiery gaze, but he was too shaken up to acknowledge it. Instead he cradled Sakura tightly against his chest and rocked her gently as she cried. He ran his fingers through her short amber hair working out the tangles while he whispered sweet nothings to her. Slowly she calmed down enough that her sobs became weak, exhausted hiccups.

"Mommy?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"I wanna go home."

He felt the first prickle of tears in his eyes as he thought of Yama and Shura. He missed them. He missed his duties as the Moon Shaman. He wondered how the two tribes were fairing since his presence was sometimes needed as a peacemaker when simple arguments threatened to become massacres. He prayed too many lives hadn't been lost yet. He knew Yasha-ou and Ashura-ou had to be careful or risk arousing the anger of the other.

"I know," he whispered brokenly. "I do too, _sava-vea_. I do too."

Sakura sniffed. "Do you think Syaoron misses me?"

Fai 's lips twitched in a slight smile as he remember that particular young man. His eyes always wide and interested. His scraggly brown hair and eyes gave him a warm and friendly air. It was obvious he like Sakura, and she him, but how does that saying go? 'Love is blind.' Neither of them noticed the other had feelings for them, or they were too afraid to admit it.

Love.

Suddenly a torrent of memories spilled out of the darkest depths of his mind. Broken snippets, fractured thoughts. He moaned. More memories of past lives. He tensed.

A beautiful woman with long, wavy, raven tresses dressed in a long midnight blue dress that slithered over her body like a second skin. Her pale skin glowed like moonlight. Her dark grey eyes gazed at him as she smiled.

She laughed he tickled her.

They danced in an open field together. Both laughing. Fairies darted around them.

The feeling of her against his body as held her. Tears streaking his cheeks. Somehow he knew she was crying too.

Her lips against his.

"…mmy…"

Darkness. Screams. Her screams. Blood. Flames.

"-mommy…"

The stone collapsing around them as they fled hand-in-hand. Looking back.

"Fai-mommy!"

He jerked awake. He instantly returned to the present. Sakura was staring at him relieved seconds before she glomped him in a bear hug. "Thank goodness. You were shaking and your eyes were glazed white. Was it another vision?" she whispered in awe.

Fai shook his head. "Not of the future. The past."

Sakura nodded sagely. Her eyes years older than her child body. If he could trust anyone with his deepest darkest secrets, it was Sakura. And he did. She was steadfast, loyal, quiet, and thoroughly trustworthy.

The moment passed and her eyes became those of a child's once more. "Can…can you..?"

"Can I what Sakura-vea?"

"Can you sing me to sleep?" she asked shyly.

Fai smiled. "Of course. What would you like to hear?"

Sakura snuggled up to her mother again as the thought. " 'Memories'?"

"Again? Is that your new favorite Sakura-len?"

The brunette giggled as Fai tickled her lightly. "Alright. One moment. Let remember how it begins."

"_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I'll pray to the gods let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again_

_It's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

_All of my memories _

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I love you_

_Till the end of time_

_All of my memories _

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

_All of my memories_"

Sakura snuggled close to her mother and sighed in sleep. Her dreams claiming her. Fai held her tenderly as tears streamed down his face. _Why? Why am I cursed with the Sight? Why do I remember lives I've never lived? I do I see things and never arrive in time to stop them from happening? Why can't I use healing spells properly like every Shaman before me? _

Soon, sleep claimed the blonde dragging those tormenting thoughts and transforming them into unnerving, forgotten dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translations:

**sava** - female, equivalent of Miss (there is not term for Mrs). When coupled with a name it mean "Miss -insert person's name here-" Also means female _sav_ user.

**sav** - life energy of which magic is the best equivalent

**vea** - darling, beloved one (in the familial sense), usually reserved for women

**len** - silly (in the cute sense)

If I missed any let me know.

A/N: Hope that went ok. Sorry about the length. This is the length I prefer my chapter to be. The first chapter was a fluke. Please Rate and Review so I can feel like I'm accomplishing something. My goal is to free my imagination, have fun, and please y'all. (Yep, I'm Southern.) Now, to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again. I forgot to mention the song in the previous chapter was Memories by Within Temptation. Let me tell you. That song and the Tsubasa OST have been my lifesaver and my inspiration. I swear, when YouTube kept going down because of maintenance today, I thought I was going to go crazy. I need my music! I can't focus on my work, of any kind, unless I have some music playing in the background.

So, we moved our clocks back today. SO HAPPY!!! I got to sleep in today, and I'll be able to sleep in tomorrow also! More sleep before the horrible torture known as school.

Before you read this chapter there are a few things you should know:

Disclaimer: Kurogane Fai, Sakura, and any other CLAMP characters, names, and places are not mine. The lins and this spin-off are mine though.

Warnings: Yaoi (duh, it's KuroFai), but not the hard stuff. Not yet anyway. ;) There's a little fluff at the end, though.

Translations are at the end of the chapter.

One last thing. I'm actually writing this story as a nonfanfiction version. I actually started it that way. I'm just adding in the Clamp and Kurofainess to the mix. So this story means a lot to me. Please rate and review and tell me what you think, what you want to see happen, ect.

Now, without further rambling…

Chapter 3

When Arashi arrived at the captain's quarters she quietly opened the door and surveyed her latest patients. They were huddled together in the far corner of the captain's bed wedged in the corner against the walls sound asleep. She sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down on the blankets. Gingerly, she reached out and brushed a couple stray honey strands from the sleeping girl's face. She cocked an eyebrow at the iron bands around her wrists. Shackles? She knew she'd have to wake the twosome up to complete her checkup, but she couldn't bear to disturb them. They looked so calm and peaceful, as if they didn't have a care in the world. Her heart when out to them. Then her trained eyes noticed the shadows on the young blonde's neck. No, not shadows, bruises.

Her brow furrowed as she reached forward and pulled the young man's collar down ever so slightly. Bruises…and love bites. Now that she knew what she was seeing, she realized the marks she took to be shadows on his pale ears were actually cuts and teeth marks. Some had bled but they had long scabbed over. Also, there was a long slender scar that ran along the side of the slender throat, but it was old and faded.

The sighed as she heard the door open in attempted silence. "They're so cute when they're asleep," she commented.

"Yeah, they are," the newcomer stated.

"What happened to them, Kurogane-san?" she demanded.

The pirate released a breath and strode over to Arashi's side. "The girl was chained in some rich guy's apartment on the cruise ship. I cut her loose but before I could get any information out of her, I heard a scream from the bedroom. I broke the door down, only to find this guy," –he nodded to the blonde- "being raped by some black-haired dude."

Arashi's eyes hardened. "That makes sense."

"Huh?" was the captain's intelligent answer.

"See these marking on his neck and ears? They're bite marks, bruises. I can't see underneath his clothes, but I'd guess I'd see more of the same." She was quiet a moment in thought. "They're not from here."

Kurogane 'harrumphed'. "I coulda told ya that, genius."

The healer shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I mean, they're not from this planet."

Kurogane froze. "How can you tell?"

"The obvious answer? Their hair color. You have to admit, that shade of brown is rare on this world, and blonde," she snorted in a rather unlady-like fashion, "downright unheard of. My guess is they're from Recort. The people there are incredibly diverse. Also, this one," she indicated the blonde, "has some sort of power. I can sense it, but…I can't place what it is. Magic isn't the right world, though it's close."

"Dangerous, do you think?" Kurogane asked, thinking of his crew. If it came down to it, if he had to choose between his crew and these two, he'd choose his crew hands down. But, for some reason, the idea of leaving Fai behind left a painful ache in his chest

Arashi considered a moment, then shook her head negatively. "No," she confirmed. "But I would we suggest we take them to back to Nihon with us. Perhaps Tomoyo-hime will know more. Have you any news from the spies in the court? Has the new Supreme Chancellor been decided?" she asked in an abrupt change of subject.

All business, Kurogane straightened. "Last I heard, Eagle was Supreme Chancellor in everything but name. At this point, I suggest we send a message out to all our spies telling them to get the hell out of there if they want to live. I suggest we do the same. I can smell the coup coming. My guess is it'll take place early tomorrow morning, the next day at the latest. I say we get out of here while we still can and get our asses back to Nihon. As much as I hate running, this is one of those times when it's run, or die. I prefer to live, thanks."

"I see." Arashi studied the sleep couple once more before standing. "Well, there's nothing more I can do until they wake up. From what you told me, they need this rest. I'll let the crew know were returning home and tell Kusanagi to send out your message to our spies. Let me know when we're ready to launch. I want to check on our sleepers before we arrive on Nihon."

Although Kurogane didn't like how Arashi sounded like she was in control, he knew she had been at this much longer than he and he respected her opinion. At least she wasn't annoying as hell like someone he knew. *cough* Souma *cough*.

Swallowing his pride, he stepped aside to allow Arashi to leave, lingering a moment to sneak another glance at the blonde. Fai. Seeing him like that, innocent, vulnerable, and tired almost broke his heart. Shaking his head and muttering something about "blondes" and "idiots" he left, careful to close the door quietly behind him.

XxX

When Fai finally stirred, he could tell something was off. The ship wasn't rocking as it should have if they were on water, and everything had a bluish tint. He moved to get up but stopped when the bundle in his arms moaned in complaint and snuggled closer. Smiling gently Fai placed a soft kiss in Sakura's hair. But, however cute she was laying there, he had to get up, or at the very least change positions. His behind was aching horriblely from its recent mistreatment.

Sighing, the shaman moved out of the corner and gently lay a still sleeping Sakura down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Sliding off the bed he tried to stand, only to have his feet give way beneath him. He crashed roughly onto the floor and froze. He held his breath listening for some indication that Sakura had awakened. When he heard nothing, he released his breath in relief. Regaining his feet, he gazed at the sleeping girl and grinned. Sakura could sleep through anything.

Cautiously, he turned back to the door, but stopped when he came face-to-face with _them_. His invisible companions. He watched in awe as the long, slender, grey, serpentine bodies literally swam through the air around him. Their fish-like faces, fin-like appendages on the side of their bodies that rippled as they "swam" through the air, and eight tiny legs finished the picture. At his approach, the creatures swarmed around him, nudging him, whispering to him, projecting their thoughts and feelings to him.

_Is Moonchild in pain?_

_Does he need assistance?_

_Moonchild should be sleeping, yess._

_No need to wander about, needlessly._

Fai listened to their voices, neither male nor female. When he found an opening he whispered back, "I'm fine my friends. No need to worry about me. Where are we? I get the feeling we aren't in the water."

_No, no, Moonchild, no. Not water. The Nether Realm, the Realm Between. _

_We travel between, yess._

_Moonchild shouldn't lie._

_Moonchild is in pain._

_We saw, yes, we saw. That man touched Moonchild where he should not._

_Kishim will not be pleased when she hears._

_No, Kishim will not._

"Why are we in the Nether Realm, friends?" Fai asked, trying to divert the conversation back to safe ground. The thought of Sava Kishim hearing what happened to him made him shudder. She'd probably go on a rampage, wanting to destroy anyone who laid their hands on him.

_Not Nether Realm, not Waking Realm. _

_In both and neither._

_We travel to another world. Too far to walk._

"Another world? Another planet you mean?"

_Planet, yes. World, yesss. _

"Why?"

_Captain wishes to see someone._

_Lady of Nihon, dreamseer lady. _

_We know her. Great ability she has._

"…dreamseer…Is she a friend?"

_Friend._

_Friend._

_Comrade._

_Friend._

_She sees us._

That caught Fai's attention. "She sees you? I thought that was impossible unless one was in the Nether World themselves. Can anyone else see you?"

_As long as they stay in the Nether Realm, yesss._

_But they pay us no heed. _

_They ignore us._

_They cannot hear us._

_Lonely._

_So lonely._

_We avoid them._

_We like Moonchild, yesss._

_Moonchild speaks to us._

_Moonchild one of us._

Fai smiled gently as the creatures nuzzled him affectionately. He scratched their heads and felt his skin tingle as one of the group passed through his body in an attempt to be closer to him. The shaman arched his back at the sudden rush of pleasure that raced through his body as the serpentine body slipped through him only to coil itself around his shoulders.

These were his true friends. His _only_ true companions. Sakura was more of a daughter to him than a true, constant companion. She hadn't always been there for him. She _wouldn't_ always be there for him. But _they_ would. They were always with him, even when that _monster_ raped him, they were there. They may not have been able to do anything, but they were there, encouraging him, telling him it was okay to cry, that it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't alone.

If he hadn't had that then, he firmly believed he would have just died right then and there. Their loyalties lay with no one and nothing. They did, however, seem drawn to him in an almost familial sense. They truly considered him as one of their own. They came to him with their problems just he came to them with his.

His legs finally gave way and he flopped back onto the bed. The sudden pain that shot up his spin was immediately numbed through his companions' abilities. One member of the group passed through his body again and the pleasure returned, and this time, didn't go away. He looked down only to see the slender creature had curled around him with part of its body still within him. He let his eyes close as he enjoyed the feeling of closeness and pleasure.

Of course, it was at that moment that the door to the room opened.

Kurogane had only intended to check on the sleeping twosome. Well, that's what he told himself, anyway. But he hadn't been prepared for what he saw. He blinked. Then blinked again. "What the hell?"

The blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed with…snake-things wrapped around him and one _through_ him. And he was _smiling_!

Apparently the blonde heard his exclamation and opened his eyes. His enraptured expression changed to one of horror. "…no…" he whispered.

When Fai saw Kurogane standing there, he knew the other saw. He knew the captain saw his companions. His thoughts froze in place. He could only stare at those gleaming crimson eyes in terror.

"What are those things?" the captain demanded.

Fai stuttered an unintelligible response.

"What are those things?" Kurogane demanded, louder.

By this time, Fai's serpentine friends had taken note of the intruder and were whispering to their two-legged comrade.

_Who is he?_

_It's Windrider._

_Windrider?_

_Yes. He has mastered a glider, yesss._

_Impressive. A real Glider. I had thought them extinct._

_Nothing is truly extinct. Memories immortalize._

_True, true. What do we do with this Windrider, Moonchild? _

_Should we play with him?_

_Yesss play!_

"No," Fai whispered to his friends. They immediately fell silent. "Let me handle this." Louder he said, "Please, don't be afraid. They're harmless." _As long as you don't mean either me or them harm, that is._ He left that part out.

"But _what _are they?"

Fai swallowed heavily. "Um…well, they're lins."

"Lins?"

"Yes."

"What the heck are those?" the captain asked as he moved closer to study the serpents.

"Well," Fai cleared his throat nervously, "they're creatures that dwell in the Nether Realm, the Realm Between."

"Between what?"

"Between reality and the world of the dead. The Dream World, you could call it."

"Then why can I see them? We're not in this Dream World."

Fai considered a moment. Though it was true they weren't in reality, they weren't completely in the Nether Realm either. They were halfway in both. Now how to explain that?

He opened his mouth to try to explain when a sudden jerk knocked him backwards onto the bed. He gasped as something heavy landed on top of him and a soft…something…landed on his mouth. He opened his eyes, and froze. He seemed to be doing a lot of that recently.

Lying on top of him, lips on his lips, was Captain Kurogane of the Silver Pirates. Blue eyes met red. Water met fire. For a second, neither moved. Then a small gasp was heard. It took the two men a moment to realize that the gasp came from neither of them. Fai looked over to his left and met Sakura's emerald gaze. Her small hand was daintily covering her mouth in surprise.

Apparently, Kurogane saw her too because he suddenly leapt off Fai and practically sprinted to the door. He paused only long enough to mumble, "Welcome to Nihon," before fleeing as if for his life.

A pain slowly gnawed its way into Fai's chest as he watched the captain flee. He missed the closeness and the slight pressure of the other's lips. Shyly, he looked to Sakura, who grinned. The bluish tint of the Nether Realm was gone, and so were his serpentine companions' more solid forms. Red faced he dropped his head in his hands. Today was going to be a long day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Translations:

**Sava** – when placed at the end of a name it means Miss, when placed at beginning of name it means female _sav_ user

**Sav** - life energy of which magic is the best equivalent

**Lin** – a grayish, slender, serpentine creature with a fish-like face, eight tiny legs, and fin-like appendages on the sides of their head right behind their gills. They live between the realm of reality and the world of the dead. They breathe _sav_ like humans breath air and they swim through the air as if it's water. What's their connection to Fai? Hmm…

A/N: Well, finished that. Hope y'all liked the scene with the lins. I also hope, no one was too OOC, as I mentioned I'm writing this as a fanfiction version of my original story. So that may be why the characters seem a bit OOC sometimes. Please rate and review!

Also, if you find any misspellings, grammar problems, incongruities, confusing things, ect., let me know and I'll fix it as best I can. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there. I'm sorry I'm posting this so late. I'm afraid I won't be able to post the next chapters very fast during the school week for obvious reasons. Also, I'm going on a 2-day trip this weekend so y'all may not get the next chapter for a couple of days. Once again, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro-puu, Fai, any Tsubasa Chronicle characters, names, or places. I don't own Abe no Seimei or Minamoto no Hiromasa from the Japanese live action movie Onmyoji (rated R). Or any other possible crossovers. Just the story is mine, and the lins of course. hehe

Warnings: Yaoi (duh), crazy Tomoyo's

Translations at the end of the chapter along with some clarifying facts (fun-facts) also.

Chapter 4

The descent back into the blue sea of Nihon was smooth and uneventful, luckily. After docking in one of Heian Kyo's many docks Captain Kurogane, Shougo, Arashi, Sorata, and the two guests disembarked and headed straight for Shirasagi castle. Sakura held tightly to her mother as her anxious eyes darted about taking in the colors and styles of the many kimonos worn by the people they passed by.

Fai, on the other hand, held his daughter protectively close while studying the design of the city. He noticed how the layout of the city was fairly straight forward and organized. The streets were wide and ran perpendicular to each other creating blocks of land filled with buildings of all sorts. Homes, businesses, restaurants, etcetra. All the organization bothered him for some reason. He couldn't explain it, but something inside him roared for him to be on alert. That things were not all as they seemed.

Especially when strange…things…creatures...were swarming all over the city and no one seemed to notice them but him. He could hear their voices, too, whispering, jabbering, hollering, giggling, _gargling_. He could tell from Sakura's shaking and pinching fingers that she could see them too, though he would bet money not as well as he could. He would also bet she couldn't hear their nonstop chatter. That, at least, was a relief. That also narrowed down the reasons why no one else saw them. They must not be in this plane of existance, perhaps in the Dream World, or, more likely, the Between Realm. Because those…_things_…seemed to notice that he noticed them. Of course, the fact that he had a steady string of lins swarming around him was also a dead give-away that he was anything but normal.

A lin dipped next to his head and brushed his ear in a silent reminder that they were there. They would _always_ be there. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself for whatever he knew was coming and prayed to all that was holy that he lived through this before his headache and…backache…killed him.

XxX

This…was not what he was expecting. The guards, sure that was to be expected. The courtiers, of course, this was a palace after all. The sneers…well they were a part of the courtiers' package. The crazy-cute-adorable-fashion-designer-boy-crazy-Sakura-crazy-squealling-dreemseer princess…well…was not.

But that's what he got when he and Sakura were pounced on by an overexcited princess. "IIIEEEEHHH!!! They're so cute!" The girlish shriek was accompanied by a bouncy teenage girl with long elegantly bound up hair and vibrant purple eyes. "I love your blonde hair! And your green eyes! Oh, this opens up so many more colors for my pallet."

"May I present, Fai-san and Sakura Do—" Kurogane started.

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Fai ordered viciously.

Kurogane backed up in shock at Fai's sudden aggression and the guards raised their weapons in defensive positions around them. Sakura whimpered and pressed herself against Fai in an attempt to become invisible. Fai squeezed her tighter against his chest and glared at the pirate captain as if daring him to continue the introductions. His eyes were cold as ice and said loud and clear "I've killed before. I will do it again without hesitation if you defy me, is that clear?"

Things may have gone downhill from there if the princess had not stepped in. "Please, lower your weapons. Our guest is right Kurogane. You should not be so quick to divulge names to others without the owner's permission," the princess informed coolly, as if she hadn't just been acting like a 10-year-old girl who just got her favorite present for her birthday. "Perhaps we should conduct this meeting elsewhere. Our guests are welcome here and should, _will_," she emphasized to those stubborn guards who still hadn't lowered their weapons, "be treated as members of my personal family is that understood?"

An audible gasp was heard throughout the throne room, the two guests contributors. This was an unexpected, and _welcome,_ surprise. Fai bowed as gracefully as he could manage with his daughter clinging to his torso for dear life and said calmly, "You are most gracious my lady princess. Your invitation to a private meeting is cordially accepted and with great enthusiasm do I look forward to learning more about yourself and your wonderful kingdom."

Silence answered the elegant and perfectly presented speech. Everyone stared at the newcomers in shock, except the princess who smiled a smile that said she was secretly enjoying this. She curtsied and said just as courtly, "Very well then. Honored Guests please follow me. Captain Kurogane, will you please accompany us? Souma, you too."

No one spoke a word until the procession left the throne room, then the room exploded with gossip.

"Hohoho, that was a clever comeback, Fai-san I believe?" the princess clarified.

A deep sigh. "Yes it was. Thank you for getting me out of that mess. I'm sorry I yelled at Kuro-puu, I was just—"

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME IDIOT!!!" said captain hollered.

"—trying to keep you from divulging something that was not yours to divulge," Fai continued calmly as if he couldn't hear the handsome, black-haired man's _loud _complaints. _Handsome?_ A blush spread slowly over the young man's pale cheeks.

The princess hid her giggles discreetly behind her sleeve until she could control herself enough to speak. "This way Fai-san, Sakura-san."

The princess turned into a cozy room closely followed by her entourage. Regally, she turned and spoke to her guards, "Leave us. They will do me no harm, I personally guarantee that. Kurogane, please wait with Souma in my chambers."

"Princess, if I may? I don't think this is wise," Souma argued, glancing suspiciously at the newcomers.

"Souma," the princess stated sternly, "I give you my word. Now, wait for me in my chambers."

Kurogane had mixed feelings about the whole thing, but he wasn't about to argue with the princess. He knew better. Instead, he nodded and strode toward the princess's chambers, grabbing Souma's elbow and dragging her along with him.

XxX

"Well, now that we are _finally _alone, I am Princess Tomoyo. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Guests from Shara are always welcome."

Fai tensed. "You know?" a tiny voice asked.

Tomoyo turned to the pretty green-eyed girl, "Don't worry. No one else knows. You have my word that I will tell no one. However, I cannot guarantee that a certain, select few will find out. They are friends, so rest assured they will tell no one as well."

"And, who are these 'select few'," Fai asked.

Tomoyo turned again to the blonde. "An onmyoji and his close friend. Their names are Abe no Seimei and Minamoto no Hiromasa. You can trust them. Now how about you? How may I help you two?"

"We wish to return home. We were on a peaceful mission to the capital of Valeria when we were betrayed by a lord there."

Tomoyo nodded sadly, as if she knew this. Maybe she did. "I am curious, are you two from Shura or Yama?"

"You seem to know a lot about Shara," Fai hedged smoothly.

The princess smiled. "I have often spoken to Kishim. She is very wise and her advice has often proven useful."

Fai finally relaxed. Kishim was a powerful _Sava_. She could hide herself from unwanted eyes easily. The only way this princess could possibly know Kishim's name is if the two had spoken. He smiled gently in return. "Forgive me if I seemed rude before. I do miss Shara. I wasn't expecting to be gone as long as I have been and I need to get back."

Tomoyo nodded understandingly. "So?" she prompted.

"Hmm?" was the blonde's intelligent answer.

"I'm from Shura," Sakura answered. "And Fai is from…he's from…well…"

"I'm from both and neither. I just sort of…belong. I'm the Moon Shaman of Shara."

"Ah. Of course." Then she burst into a radiant smile. "Now, onto more interesting things." She leapt to Sakura, grabbed her hands, and gazed into the girl's innocent eyes. "Can I dress you up, please?"

Fai just sort of stared in amused confusion. Sakura, on the other hand, beamed. "Of course, Tomoyo-hime."

Tomoyo sighed gustily. "You can call me Tomoyo, both of you. And I'll call you Sakura and Fai. Oh, and Fai," the blonde cocked his head in curiosity, "I have something special for you to wear."

For some reason, that foxy look on the princess's face, and the way she said that made Fai feel extremely uncomfortable. He gulped.

XxX

Kurogane paced across his princess's chambers anxiously. He was worried about her, not that he'd admit it. Also, something about that idiot blonde made him want to hit him or kiss him. And it bothered him immensely that he was having thoughts like these in the first place. _Seriously, since when did he want to _kiss_ anyone, let alone a _man_. A very _cute_ man._ The vein on the captain's forehead pulsed furiously at that particular thought.

Souma, ever the cool-headed one, stood at attention and waited calmly for her mistress to return. When Princess Tomoyo finally did return she said quietly, "I'm glad you're home Kurogane. I missed you so much, big brother!" With those words, all cool, regal airs fell away and Tomoyo was once again a crazy, 10-year-old clinging lovingly to her big brother.

Souma had to choke back a giggle at the sight of a small girl practically bullying a tall, muscular young man. Especially when said young man was Kurogane. The hours passed by slowly as the three of them caught each other up on recent events.

XxX

Sakura and Fai were now dressed in elaborate kimonos and were strolling through one of the many royal gardens. Tomoyo had definitely picked the perfect colors for them. Sakura wore a long, soft, white kimono with medium sleeves with incredibly detailed sakura blossoms blowing off their branches dancing along the fabric. The color brought a cute blush to her cheeks and the light green leaves on the woven branches set off her eyes. A deep red obi was tied around her tiny waist.

Fai stood in a long, pale blue furisode with floor-length sleeves that he could not help but trip over. An elegantly woven bird similar to a peacock glided on unfurled wings across the blue background. Deep purple, crimson, greens, and blues decorated the bird's feathers and created an image of flames. His soft yellow obi, the same shade as his hair, wrapped tightly around his waist.

After a moment, the twosome met each others' gaze and smiled. Joining hands they walked along the stone walkway and over a beautiful red and black arched bridge onto a small island in the middle of a tiny pond. Fai looked around for a nice place where the two of them could sit and eat their lunch together. As much as he hated to admit it, the bento boxes were getting heavy and it still hurt to walk for long periods of time.

Then he found the perfect spot. He pulled Sakura off the bridge and onto the fresh green grass. Together they sat down under a large Japanese maple by the water. Sakura spread the blanket while Fai set up the food. Once they were comfortable the two ate in companionable silence.

Full, Fai crawled over to the island's edge and peered into the water. Several large fish swam around lazily in the cool water. "You know," he said to nobody in particular, "I wonder what would of happened if I hadn't been made Moon Shaman. What do you think would have happened to me?"

Sakura sat and gazed at her mother-figure serenely. "I honestly don't know. I do know that I probably would have starved to death if you hadn't found me when you did. And the only reason you walked that way was because of your duties as the Moon Shaman, so if you weren't Moon Shaman, I'd most likely be dead."

Fai sighed as the petite girl slid over to his side so both their bare feet hung ankle deep in the water. "You never told me how you came to be the Moon Shaman. Or who and what you were before."

"No, I don't believe I have."

"Who were your parents? Did you love them? Did they love you? What were—"

"I don't know."

Sakura gazed at her blonde companion hard, then saw the slight slump of the shoulders and the distant look in his eyes and she understood. He didn't remember. She smiled gently and snuggled close to Fai pushing her head under his arm to rest against his chest. Pretty soon she dozed off. Fai gazed at the water's rippling surface before he, too, succumbed and leaned against the Japanese maple trunk and slept.

The water rippled around their ankles and a face appeared in the water. The face was feminine and long, delicately curving locks draped over her shoulders. Her grey eyes gazed up at the two sleepers. Her mouth moved, "Y…i…Yu…i…"

The blonde sleeper twitched in his sleep as he passed into a nightmare.

"Yu…i," the quiet voice called. "Yu…i…Yu—"

Suddenly, a lin dove into the water breaking the surface and disturbing the woman's image. The spell was broken. Fai shifted ever so slightly as the nightmare faded and kinder dreams took over. The lin turned to its companions.

_She found him._

_She found him._

_So soon?_

_This is a first._

_Kishim will not like this. No, she will not._

_The seal should still be in place._

_Yess, such contact should be impossible._

_Yuuko?_

Silence.

_A wish is being granted._

_Yesss, but whose?_

Silence. The sleepers slept on.

* * *

Translations:

**Sava** - when placed at the end of a name it means Miss, when placed at beginning of name it means female _sav_ user

**Lin** – a grayish, slender, serpentine creature with a fish-like face, eight tiny legs, and fin-like appendages on the sides of their head right behind their gills. They live between the realm of reality and the world of the dead. They breathe _sav_ like humans breath air and they swim through the air as if it's water.

A/N: I'm not going to use all the Japanese honorifics for everyone because, honestly, it's causing problems for me. So, I'll just stick with the basics. Hope that's ok.

By the way, if you can, watch the movie Onmyoji (in Japanese w/ English subs because the English dubs stink). Seimei is awesome. The violence isn't so bad, really. I think it's the disturbing images that earn it an R rating.

Anywho, rate and review pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey there. I'm sorry I'm so late in posting this. I've had life step in the way. *sigh* Hope you like this chapter.

If you really want a disclaimer, read the previous chapters.

Same goes for translations, unless new words are added, of course.

Warnings: Yaoi (duh)

Chapter 5

The sun was low in the western sky when Fai finally woke from his nap. He stirred, mindful of his long sleeves and looked around. Where was Sakura? He moved his hand to steady himself and felt something crumble. He looked down and saw a tiny piece of paper with a short note written in Sakura's still shaky handwriting.

_Mommy,_

_Gone back with Tomoyo. Took the food and other stuff with us. See you later. _

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Fai smiled. He stood up and stretched luxuriously before strolling to the curved bridge to the mainland. He had only just stepped foot on the grass on the other side when he promptly tripped on his long sleeves. He braced himself for the inevitable impact with the ground, but it never came. Instead there was a sudden pressure on his gut where an arm had caught him, breaking his fall.

Stunned, he looked over his left shoulder only to see a smiling face gazing pleasantly at him. _Fox._ Fai shook his head as he regained his feet. _Where did _that _come from?_

"Thank you for catching me. I--I'm afraid I'm hopeless with sleeves this long." He smiled sheepishly as a blush spread across his face.

The newcomer released a small laugh and answered kindly, "I understand. I've seen many young women trip on their long sleeves, so don't worry. You aren't alone."

Fai smiled crookedly, "Only young women?" He had the beginnings of that rather unnerving feeling he always got in his stomach whenever he knew he was missing something important that was obvious to everyone else, but invisible to him.

The stranger's smile twitched. "You don't know?" he asked innocently.

The feeling was now a raging sensation racing through his veins. He held his smile in place with effort. "Know what?"

The man just shook his head and smiled a smile that was distinctly foxy. "Let me guess, Princess Tomoyo gave that to you didn't she?"

Fai nodded. The man sighed. "Perhaps you should ask her for an explanation of what it is you're wearing and what the significance of such a garment is. I think you'll be a bit surprised to find out."

Fai forced a laugh. "I'll do that. Thank you…"

"Seimei. Abe no Seimei," the foxy faced man replied.

Fai nodded in thanks. "Thank you Seimei-sama." With that, Fai turned and, as gracefully as he could while still tripping over his sleeves, he walked quickly back to the palace in search of Tomoyo.

Seimei watched him go, his smile fading. Another man walked up to him. The newcomer wore a traditional yukata whereas Seimei wore a turquoise yukata with a soft white outer coat. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know the correct term. If you know tell me.) The newcomer followed Seimei's line of vision to the retreating blonde, taking in his foreign features and furisode, and turned back to the onmyoji blushing.

"Wh-who was that? And why was he wearing a furisode?" he asked trying to control his blush.

Seimei sighed in thought. "Oyesumi Hiromasa-san. As for the furisode, he is new to Nihon and doesn't know our customs. Princess Tomoyo gave him that to wear, but neglected to tell him its significance."

The other man nodded sagely. But his eyes studied his friend closely. "What about my first question?"

"I'm not sure. He isn't human, not completely."

"You mean, he's a ghost?" Hiromasa cringed and glanced nervously at the blonde as he turned a corner and disappeared from their line of sight.

The onmyoji rolled his eyes to heaven and thanked Kami for his gift of patience. "No. He isn't a ghost, not entirely."

The young lord cocked his head in confusion and waited for Seimei to elaborate. Seimei obliged. "He isn't a ghost, but he isn't human either. He's both, and neither. He's alive, but dead. Or, most likely, he should be dead, but isn't. Something is keeping him alive, holding him here in this world for some reason. Other than that I cannot say."

Hiromasa puzzled over this, then asked, "How can one be alive, and dead at the same time? I thought you were either one or the other. Not both."

The onmyoji shrugged and looked over to his companion for the first time since he arrived. "I don't know. But my guess is that it wasn't done with his consent. And, judging from how he acted when he spoke, I'd say he doesn't realize what he is either. He's probably just as oblivious as everyone else."

"What should we do?" the ever ready to help young man asked.

Seimei smiled. "_We_ don't do anything. _I_ will contact Yuuko and ask for her opinion on the subject. This does sound like something that would be up her ally. I'll have Mitsumushi watch over him until then."

With that, Seimei slipped his arms into his sleeves and headed for his quarters leaving behind a somewhat disgruntled Hiromasa. "What about me?"

"What about you?" the onmyoji called without looking back.

"What do I do?" the distraught young man called back.

"Hmm. I wonder. You could play that flute of yours for you new lady-friend," Seimei commented slyly turning just in time to catch the blush spreading across Hiromasa's face. He threw his head back and laughed gaily as a thoroughly embarrassed Hiromasa ran after him in a highly undignified manner.

XxX

Meanwhile, Fai was searching frantically for Tomoyo, his face beet red as an assortment of…unpleasant…thoughts crowded around his mind as potential explanations for the furisode he wore. He turned another corner only to smack into something very solid. Much more solid than the air he was expecting and the impact threw him off his feet. He landed ungracefully on his behind with a solid thud accompanied by an "Oof!"

"Sorry, didn't see y—" The apology was abruptly cut off as the solid person Fai bumped into stared in disbelief.

Fai rubbed his bottom gingerly before looking up to meet the eyes of the person standing over him. The very _red_ eyes. Kurogane. He blushed, but hoped it was hidden by his bright smile. "Hello Kuro-puu. Help me up?" he asked as he stretched his arms out to the pirate.

But Kurogane just goggled. "Wh-wha-wh-"

"You really shouldn't stutter, Kuro-tan. It doesn't become you," Fai commented wryly as he stood on his own.

At the nickname, Kurogane came back to his senses. He growled. "Well excuse me if I'm a little shocked to see a man in a _furisode_."

That got the blonde's attention. "Furisode? You know what I'm wearing?"

The pirate stared at the man in front of him as if he was stupid. "Yes. I know what a furisode is, and what it means. To be honest, I'm not necessarily surprised you lean that way."

Fai cocked his head in confusion. "What way?"

"You know," Kurogane skirted awkwardly, "_that_ way."

The blonde locks whirled as Fai shook his head negatively. "No, Kuro-puu, I don't know. What way do you mean?"

The pirate paused. He studied Fai's face carefully, and realized with horror, that the blonde really was clueless as to what he was wearing. Quickly, he look around. They were alone, but just to be sure he pulled the surprised blonde into his bedroom to which he was heading originally.

Fai yelped in surprise as the pirate suddenly yanked him into a room just off the hallway. "What's going on? Why ar—"

The pirate placed a finger on the blonde's soft lips to silence him and listen for any signs of people. None. He sighed and lowered his finger. He saw those mesmerizing blue eyes study him innocently and he felt a blush color his cheeks. He quickly looked down to avoid those beautiful eyes. _Wait…mesmerizing? Beautiful? Oh, Kami, what was happening to him?!_

He shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized Fai had asked him a question. "What?"

Fai sighed. "I asked, what do you want?"

Kurogane looked at him again. The furisode. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, um…a furisode is…well, it's…it'swornbywomenwhoareofage!" he blurted.

Fai blinked. "…huh?..."

The pirate heaved a heavy sigh of embaressment. "It's worn by women who are of age," he repeated more slowly.

Fai cocked his head cutely in confusion. "Of age?"

_Damn it Fai! Stop being cute without realizing it!_ "Of age to marry, and do" -he cleared his throat-"other things."

"Well then why—"

"It's also worn by men who love…other men." There, finally, it was out in the open. Kurogane watched as the blonde's face went from confusion, to comprehension, then blushing, abject horror. Fai's eyes grew round, his face turned bright red, and he gulped.

"Oh...w-well…" he couldn't continue. He trembled and hung his head in shame, looking every bit like a whipped puppy.

That was the last straw!

Kurogane snatched up Fai's chin and kissed those soft, mesmerizing, beautiful lips. Fai froze, memories of another room, another man kissing him against his will. He struggled to get free, but Kurogane pushed him up against a wall sandwiching him and effectively cutting off his escape. He felt the pirate's free hand snake around his back and press him closer.

He had to admit, it did feel good. Slowly, his struggles stopped and his hands slid up Kuro's shoulder's and encircled that tan neck. He felt a tongue dance across his lips and he parted them, only to be engulfed as the taller man's tongue delved into his. It explored his mouth thoroughly leaving nothing hidden. He whimpered in his need for more. He smiled into the kiss when he heard an answering moan from Kurogane.

Then, the headache hit.

It was like a punch in the gut. He suddenly felt dizzy, painful, and lightheaded. He clutched at Kurogane's arms for support as his knees gave way and he lost his balance. He moaned in pain. _So close…_ Then he slipped into oblivion.

Kurogane felt the sudden change as his partner tensed and gripped his arms as if in need of balance. Then, when Fai fainted, he caught him and stood in confusion. I mean yeah, girls had fainted at the sight of him before, even a few men, but this… He was not expecting this. He blinked and groaned. Carefully, he cradled the delicate, expert kisser blonde in his arms bridal-style and carried him to Tomoyo. She'd know what to do.

_Kami, that was some kiss!_

* * *

A/N: I'm sosososososo sorry about not updating sooner. My only excuse is school, homework, and my posting another story under Final Fantasy: Unlimited.

Please, don't hate me! Have mercy. *ducks large projectiles* If-if you kill me, there won't be another chapter. *projectiles pause, then continue* Noooo! I'm sorry. I'll post sooner next time I promise. *runs away, but is distracted by a rather comfortable and inviting looking bed* Oooh, bed. Shiny! *jumps in* Nighty-night!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Heylo there. I'm sososososo sorry about the delay. I have two tests to study for tomorrow (math and computers, ugh!) and finals are all next week after Thanksgiving. No pressure. Please forgive me if I can't update much for a while. Life has decided it's time to kick me in the butt.

If you really want a disclaimer, read the previous chapters.

Same goes for translations, unless new words are added, of course.

Warnings: Yaoi (duh)

Chapter 6

Tomoyo was busy reading the latest addition of her favorite novel series when she heard the soft sliding of the shoji door to her sitting room open. Only one person dared enter her room without knocking. Kurogane.

She sighed and turned to her brother; then gasped when she saw an unconscious Fai cradled in his arms. "What happened?" she demanded as she leapt up to guide her brother and his burden to her personal futon in her adjoining bedroom.

The pirate shrugged self-consciously. "Don't know. We were just kissing and he…" _Oh crap._

Tomoyo's demeanor immediately changed from concerned friend to crazy fangirl in a single breath. "Kissing! Really? Oh, I wish I could've seen you two. Did you not break the kiss so he could breathe? You didn't did you? You naughty Kuro-cutie."

"That wasn't…WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" the chagrined young man roared.

The princess laughed, "When I was helping Fai dress this morning we shared all sorts of nickname ideas for you. He certainly has a great imagination. No wonder you love him. Even though you two haven't even known each other for three days. Naughty, naughty."

Dressing. Furisode. Right! "Speaking of clothing," Kurogane abruptly changed the subject, noting silently to beat the blonde to the edge of death when he woke up, "why did you dress him in a furisode of all things?"

The violet-eyed princess smiled lightly. "Well, because there aren't very many kimonos made to fit someone of his build. Also, he looks just so adorable in them," she squealed. "Besides," she added with a sly glance at her brother, "it seems I dressed him in the correct clothes after all. Who knew Kuro-buro was such lover boy?"

The vein in the pirate's forehead pulsed as he tried desperately to keep from punching his sister. A moan from the futon broke his train of thought and all ideas of revenge left when he saw two, perfect blue eyes open half way. _Oh, Kami_. That heavy-lidded gaze was doing some…not so pure things to him. He blushed and swallowed.

Tomoyo smiled and gently placed her hand on Fai's forehead checking for a fever. "Evening Fai. How was your nap?"

Fai blinked unsteadily, then sighed. "I fainted again, didn't I?" he asked in a defeated tone.

Kurogane studied the blonde curiously. "' Again?'"

Fai moaned in annoyance. "So close," he murmured. "So close."

"'So close to what?"

Another sigh. "To remembering." The pirate cocked his eyebrow suspiciously, but before he could ask anything more, "You're a good kisser Kuro-perv."

"Thanks I…," he froze. Tomoyo's shoulders bounced obviously as she struggled to contain her hysterical laughter behind her hand. Her eyes danced with glee and her face was flushed from the strain. He exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT, YOU STUPID BLONDE!!!! You kissed back I hope you know! Tch, idiot." With that he made to stand up, but was stopped by a light pull on the hem of his black yukata. He looked suspiciously at the blonde who smiled back gently.

"I was serious."

Those three words, said so gently, those blue eyes so clear, and that soft smile twitching those pale lips told the truth of it. Kurogane blushed brightly as he stood and strode quickly to the door muttering something about "idiot blonde" and "good kissers".

Fai watched as his Kuro left the room. His smile froze. _His Kuro?_ He blinked then turned his gaze back to the princess. "Sorry for being a bother."

She shook her head graciously. "No bother at all. All I did was sit next to you and tease our Kuro-cutie. I think he likes you, Fai. He's never kissed anyone before."

A blush crept into his pale cheeks as Fai whispered, "So…that was his…first kiss?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I'm happy for you both. He only hugs me and, maybe one or two other people he considers his close friends. But he's never kissed anyone, male _or_ female, other than you. He," she paused and her eyes darkened sadly, "doesn't trust easily. Something must have happened before he came to us."

Fai let his eyebrows sketch his question. Tomoyo took the hint. "All we know for certain is that his parents died, burned alive in their house while Kurogane was out. When he came back, there was nothing left. Just a burnt-out shell of the building and two smoldering skeletons in the middle of the debris. We received news of this from people nearby who saw the smoke. It was late fall. When we arrived we found him sitting in the middle of the ashes of what was left of the house. He was curled in a ball against the cold, his red eyes open and unseeing, and he was clutching his glider staff close to him as if he was afraid it would leave him as well. That scene will haunt my nightmares for years to come; I can only imagine what Kurogane went through."

Fai felt his _savorie_ reach out to the pirate captain. He understood loss, though, he wasn't sure if he'd ever know the extent of it. He sighed. "I understand," Tomoyo looked at him with sad, curious eyes, waiting for him to continue. "I, too, lost my parents, my family, my friends…everyone. I lost them, and the worst part of it all is, they may be right in front of me and I can't see it. I'll get so close to regaining what I've lost. So close, only to have my head split apart with headaches and, on some occasions, I'll faint. To suffer the knowledge that, if I'd only stayed awake, if I'd only tried harder, I'd remember. But…" He sighed, defeated. His voice quiet. "I can't think of which is the better situation. Knowing you lost everything you loved, everything you cherished, and knowing how it was done and that you could do nothing to stop it. Or having no memory of your loved ones, those things that you held dear, and being left to fill in the gaps with your own imagination."

Tomoyo stared at the blonde with a new understanding. "I see. So you lost your memory." It wasn't a question and Fai felt no need to reply. "And your friends," she nodded to the ever-present lins, invisible to all eyes except a select few, hovering over their fallen comrade, "Do they know?"

Fai focused on his companions who were unusually silent. "Yes, I believe they do," he said slowly. "Well, if they didn't, they do now," he said with a trace of laughter as a tiny smile pulled at his lips. "They were with me when I woke up for the first time, and they haven't left me since. I've never really been alone. They're always there for me, always looking out for me. I know that, if it all comes to naught, I can depend on them for anything and everything."

Tomoyo nodded silently. _You and Kurogane are the same. Two lost souls longing for companionship, but afraid of the possibilities such companionship would open._

She watched as one of the lins dipped low to the futon before passing through the still form lying there. A sharp inhale escaped Fai's lips and his face contorted in pleasure as the lin's ghostly form passed through his solid form. She smiled as another dipped to her level and met her eyes evenly before slipping around her neck and nestling in her lap.

She felt tiny jolts of pleasure tingle across her skin with every brush of the lin's slick skin against hers. Fai seemed to be drifting asleep, a lin half within him, half lying on his stomach causing his breathing to hitch as it snuggled against him. A smile brushed her lips as she, too, drifted off. Her last thoughts were of how beautiful the blue and yellow butterfly fluttering into the room was. She had to have a talk with Seimei, that foxy…on...myo…

Kurogane straightened from his position just outside the door and walked off. He had a lot to think about, and he needed something to distract him from his thoughts. He passed his room, grabbing his sword Sohi as he passed, and strode to the training grounds to practice.

XxX

The woman's long black tresses draped sensually over her well endowed figure as she gazed steadily at her current customer. Her red eyes practically sparkled with life as she listened to the young man's account. When he finished, she brought a glass of sake to her lips and took a sip as she pondered his words. "It's…possible," she began.

Seimei smiled as he listened intently to Yuuko's words. She was wiser than he and he respected her opinion and advice. Though, he had to admit, it was a bit difficult to focus when the man next to him was staring at the inter-dimensional window with a comical expression of shock and fear on his face.

"You say you have Mitsumushi watching him?" she asked.

"Hai," the onmyoji confirmed. "Yuuko-san, I was wondering, would it be possible if Hiromasa-san and I went with Kurogane-san and Fai-san when they leave to go to this…Shara? I would very much like to meet this Kishim whom you speak so highly of."

Yuuko smirked. "Oh, is that the only reason Seimei-kun?"

He laughed. "As usual, you see right through me. No, that isn't the only reason," he confirmed in a more serious tone. "I wish to watch Fai, I worry about his being in the physical plane of existence when he so obviously doesn't belong. Most seals used for such things have a limited life span and I would like to be there when it breaks."

"You are so certain it will? I made the seal after all."

"I know. I recognized your handiwork. Though, I believe you to be more considerate of such things. The seal may be yours, but you were not the person who activated it. The job was too sloppily done. You are not so careless."

The Dimensional Witch humphed in pride. "Still dipping to flattery are we?"

Seimei just smiled.

"And what would you do if you were present when the seal breaks?"

"I would do my best to contain it. My guess is, it won't be a simple matter. Fai seems to be a kind person. He also struck me as one not quite dead. It is very possible that he was still in the process of dying when the deed was done. It would have been incredibly painful for him, no doubt. I wish to give him the chance to live. When the seal breaks, it is almost a given that his life will end with it. Perhaps not immediately, but definately shortly after. My foresight, though limited as it may be, tells me that I should be there. The reasons for this are yet unknown to me. Perhaps it will become clear when the time comes."

Yuuko considered in silence. "Very well, I will grant your wish Seimei-kun. However, the price will be a bit weighty."

Seimei sighed in resignation. "I thought as much. Name it."

"The price will be shared between you and Hiromasa-san. It is his wish also, am I right?" She turned her burning gaze to the still dumbstruck man.

Hiromasa gulped but managed a small nod.

Yuuko smiled appreciatively. "The price is the sword used by the former onmyoji Doson when he tried to destroy your capital. I believe you still have it Seimei-kun? Good. The second half of the price will be the delicious sake Hiromasa-san is kind enough to bring you but never share with me." She pouted stucking her lower lip out.

Seimei smiled widely. "Of course,Yuuko-san." He sent his companion to retrieve the sealed sword while he knelt and gathered up the rather large jug of sake. He sighed as handed the jog over to the witch. He'd miss that stuff. Hiromasa returned and stood awkwardly, wondering how to give the sword to the witch.

"Just pass the sword through the window to Yuuko, Hiromasa-san."

"Hah," the young warrior nodded doubtfully and did as he was told. He had been with Seimei for two years now and, although they were the best of friends, he still didn't quite understand all this hocus-pocus nonsense.

"The payment is accepted." The two men smiled. "Here," Yuuko stated, handing a small silver pipe through the window. "You may need this. I believe it's a relative of yours Seimei-kun." With a smirk on her face, Yuuko vanished.

Hiromasa turned to his friend who was eyeing the pipe with an expression of mixed humor and awe. "What did she mean by 'relative', Seimei-dono?"

The onmyoji glanced at his friend and stated simply, "Well, I do resemble a fox, don't I, Hiromasa-san?" Turning on his heel, he left his blushing friend to chase after him as he smiled, amused.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope this was ok. I'm sorry it's a little short, but I have to study (ugh!). Good news all those Sailor Moon/PGSM fans out there. I posted a Sailor Moon/PGSM crossover in the Sailor Moon category. I didn't realize they had a PGSM category, stupid me. Then again, it was almost 2am last night when I posted it.

Reviews are needed. I need to know what you guys think and want to see. Do y'all want Kuro and Fai's relationship to grow quicker or slower? Don't worry, either way it'll tie into the story. After all they were lov…Oops silly me. Spoilers. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Can't have that now can we. MWAHAHA (that was my pathetic excuse for an evil laugh).


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay. First, I'm sorry about the length of this. I'm disappointed too, believe you me. But I wanted to post this before Christmas Day as a Christmas present from me to y'all. Hope that makes it a little better.

Second, no I haven't forgotton/given up on this yet. I've just gotten side-tracked. _Severely_ side-tracked. I posted another story with 16 chapters, and another yaoi lemon between last time I posted for this story and now. O.o

My current obsession has become ZoisitexKunzite from the Sailor Moon series. More yaoi, yay!

Anyway, I apologize again. *cowers in corner*

Now, my Christmas gift to y'all…

Chapter 7

"Fai, are you sure? You're still recovering. Won't such a spell drain you?" the Nihon princess asked gently.

The blonde shaman smiled. "Yes, it will be draining. But not to the point of exhaustion I don't think. Besides, I'm needed back on Shara. I have a duty to fulfill. Also Sakura needs to return to her secret crush," he added slyly.

Tomoyo giggled but her eyes were serious. Fai smiled reassuringly. And the decision was made.

XxX

Kurogane stood in the open grass in the middle of the tiny garden. Fai stood nearby close to Sakura and two others had joined their group. He snorted when he recognized that onmyoji and his tag-along friend. _Hmph. This should be interesting._

"Are we all here?" asked Tomoyo who was currently sitting comfortably on a nearby rock watching their ragtag group assemble. Upon receiving several nods, she smiled and looked to Fai. "Fai, Sakura, it's been fun getting to know you. Even though your visit was short. I hope we can meet again soon. I promise to have more outfits ready for when you both arrive!" she added enthusiastically.

Sakura giggled and her blonde 'mommy' smiled. Then a silence fell over the gathering as the air suddenly felt unusually heavy. Kurogane stared at the blonde male whose blue eyes were currently closed in calm concentration. Slowly, Fai's body began to glow the same shade of blue as his eyes, and his clothes and hair began to ripple as whatever power he was summoning began to take form.

Fai raised his hands before him, feeling the familiar presence of his staff that hung in its pocket dimension and summoned it to his hands. Immediately he felt the swirls of magic appear, swiftly followed by his shaman staff. The feeling of the smooth madarian wood beneath his hands, the sight of the shimmering silver crescent moon tied to the staff's crown and the glittering crystal that sat on the crescent's base filled him with nostalgia and sense of belonging.

A mage-wind encircled the group of five as numerous glowing, spinning, and intricate magic spirals wove about them. The lins, there but not, suddenly became distinctly visible. They swam through the air with the magic as if they were a part of it. Then a brilliant light blinded everyone for an instant. When it faded and their sight returned the group surveyed their new surroundings with awed interest.

They stood in the middle of a large circular field filled with flowers and surrounded by tall stone monoliths that arched upward into the sky. The sun was at its zenith and there were few clouds in the brilliant blue sky.

"Wow. Just…wow. Since when could you do that stupid mage?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm not a mage, Kuro-puppy. I'm a shaman. There is a difference," Fai responded absentmindedly as his eyes darted around as if in search of something, or someone.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, YOU STUPID--!" Kurogane raved. He was cut off by Fai suddenly dropping to one knee his moon staff lying on the ground by his side. Sakura blinked at her guardian then looked up and gasped before dropping to her knees as well.

Kurogane, Seimei, and Hiromasa followed their gazes. When his eyes came upon the sight, Seimei bowed at the waist, and Hiromasa hurried to follow leaving the pirate to stand gawking at the person who approached them.

A woman with very pale skin tinted light purple and long light purple hair pulled up elaborately in a golden headpiece with tiny gold chimes dangling from it was standing before them with an air of royalty and power. Her eyes were solid black jewels that glinted purple and stared at the interlopers with cool dignity. "Fai, you've returned," she said, her voice low and rich.

"I have, _Sava _Kishim. I humbly beg your pardon for my unexpectedly long absence," Fai answered respectfully.

Kishim let her jeweled eyes pass over Sakura and the onmyoji and his companion to the pirate who was still standing stupidly, before returning her intense but gentle gaze to the Moon Shaman. "Who are your companions, Shaman?"

"I am Abe no Seimei, onmyoji of Nihon, and this is my friend and companion Minamoto no Hiromasa, warrior of Nihon. It is truly a pleasure to meet someone spoken of highly by the Dimensional Witch," the onmyoji said.

"Hm. _Savi _Seimei, I was told you were coming. You really do resemble a fox. Your mother must be proud," Kishim said teasing.

In like manner Seimei smirked, "I certainly hope so." Hiromasa just stood staring at the two speakers in anxious silence, a confused expression on his face.

"Your butterfly is very beautiful, as is the pipe you bear. Though, I think you'll find it will be difficult to play," the _Sava_ continued.

Seimei paused for a moment in confusion before a lovely blue and yellow butterfly fluttered across his vision and he laughed. "Of course. I am never far from my friends."

Now Kishim turned her crystalline gaze to Kurogane, who had remained shockingly silent until now, with interest. "And you, silent wolf?"

"His name's Kuro-puupy, _Sava_. Isn't he adorable?" Fai asked cutely from his kneeling position.

"IT'S KUROGANE, YOU IDIOT—"

"Shaman, puppy, shaman. Not mage," Fai reminded teasingly.

Fuming, Kurogane bit his tongue before he made an even greater fool out of himself in front of this obviously powerful woman.

Kishim smiled, "Such a cute bug. As is your little draco."

Kurogane's face blanked for an instant. _Draco? Kero's back in Nihon._ Then he caught sight of the tiny dragonet hovering a few feet above the mysterious woman. It's crimson scales glittering in the sunlight. "Kero!? What are you doing here?" he cried. "I thought you were back in Nihon."

"He was, but you left without him, so I provided for him to meet you here. So cruel. To leave your trusted friends behind," the purple-haired witch jabbed playfully.

The captain of the Silver Pirates balked.

He heard the others snickering beside him and shot them a death glare that would have instantly killed any sane person. But whoever said his companions were sane, with the possible exception of Sakura and maybe Hiromasa, had something wrong with their heads as well, in his opinion.

"Kero? Is that his name?" Turning her attention back to the little draco, Kishim offered her arm clothed in a long-sleeved black and purple dress for the tiny creature to land on. "Hardly a fitting name for such a fiery little thing. How about Hien? Yes, I think Hien suits you much better, little one."

"His name's Kero, lady."

"It _was_ his name. A name is important, Kurogane. A name describes a person, place, or thing. Gives it life. Kero just wasn't right. Hien, however, is perfect. Perfect for this little red flame." The newly named draco crooned in pleasure as Kishim's long-nailed fingers caressed him between his eyes.

"Pardon me," a shy voice spoke. All attention turned to the only other female in their group who was currently standing and shuffling her feet nervously. "…ano…eto…Is Syaoron…does he…?"

"He's waiting for you on the bridge under the old willow. I suggest you hurry little flower. He was quite excited when I told him you were on your way here. He was practically tripping over himself in his hurry to see you." Kishim smiled as the child practically bloomed and, after a hasty bow, raced toward the designated meeting place.

Turning back to the remaining guests, the _Sava's_ face became serious. "Come. I will take you to Ashura-ou's home. You will stay there for the time being. Fai, if you will walk with me. I wish to speak to you alone. We have much to discuss."

Fai lowered his head in acknowledgement before rising to keep pace beside the powerful _Sava_. Sure the others were following, Kishim strode toward Ashura-ou's palace. She noted how the lins who swarmed around Fai would occasionally swirl around the one called Kurogane. _Hmm. It seems they've found a new toy. Poor little bug__._ She hid a smile behind her slender hand and continued on her way.

* * *

A/N: Yay, y'all finally got to meet Kishim.

Translations:

**Sava** - when placed at the end of a name it means Miss, when placed at beginning of name it means female _sav_ user

**Lin** – a grayish, slender, serpentine creature with a fish-like face, eight tiny legs, and fin-like appendages on the sides of their head right behind their gills. They live between the realm of reality and the world of the dead. They breathe _sav_ like humans breath air and they swim through the air as if it's water.

**Oh!!! Big FYI!!! **The reason why I keep referring to Abe no Seimei as "foxy" or with fox terms/descriptions is because, according to Japanese folklore, the historical onmyoji (yes, Seimei really existed, shocker, I know) was believed to have a fox demon/spirit as his mother. Cool, huh?'

Rate and Review!!!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS, y'all!!! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Heylo there. I'm back with the next installment. You'll get to meet a new character, learn more about Fai, Kishim, and their home and they'll be a hint to Fai's true nature at the end. Cookies to whoever spots it.

**Warnings:** Yaoi rape lemon (basically it's the rape scene from the first chapter as seen through Fai's eyes in first person). If you don't want to read it, then skip over the part where the first person _italics_ start and pick up where it ends.

**FYI:** Yes the rape scene from ch 1 and the rapist are important. Kudos to whoever guesses the rapist's name; he is CLAMP character.

Chapter 8

The group marched out of the mysterious stone circle and emerged from the leafy foliage into the shadow of a magnificent gold and wood palace. When they neared the entrance, one of the two sentries guarding the door sighted them and ran inside to report their presence to his lord. Here, Kishim stopped and turned to Fai, "I shall wait for you here, Shaman. Return to me once the other little bugs are secured safely inside. We must speak of what transpired since you left this place. I have heard disturbing news from the lins."

Fai glared at his serpentine friends, "Traitors." But he knew better than to dispute the powerful _Sava_. Instead, he bowed respectfully and continued on, calling over his shoulder, "This way, my friends." And added for his own amusement, "Come along Kurgy-burgy. We mustn't keep the King waiting."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU DUMB BLONDE!?" came the predictable response from a certain red-eyed pirate.

Smiling brightly Fai started jogging to the palace doors just as several guards arrived to welcome them. Upon approaching them the shaman paused clasping his staff of office obviously and saying, "I am Fai D. Flourite, Moon Shaman of Shara. I request an audience with Ashura-ou, lord of Shura for myself and my companions."

"_Savi _Fai! You're back! Thank the fires. Of course, of course. Enter. Follow me," an obviously excited guard beckoned as he ran ahead of the rag-tag group who followed behind. Fai, having been in and around this castle many a time before, was familiar with the many beauties, flora, and fauna about; but it was highly obvious that the others, well, weren't.

"What kind place is this?" Fai sighed, that was unmistakably Kuro-puu.

"It's so strange. Not in a bad way," Hiromasa hurried to clearify, "just, it's so…so…"

"So what, dear guest?" came a new voice that was difficult to differenciate between male or female.

All turned to the speaker who was currently reclining comfortably on a chais lounge by a large open window. He –if it really was a _he,_ it was hard to tell, it could quite possibly have been a woman—smiled gently, the slightest hint of teeth only just visible. His pale skin contrasted beautifully with his incredibly long, straight hair and brought a gentle glow to his light brown eyes. The back was pulled up in a casual bun only just held in place by three large, elegantly designed flaming hair pins. His ears were a rather interesting sight as well. They were long, sharply pointed, and stuck out on either side of the his head.

A deep purple bodice covered his flat chest while long, very loose pants draped over his legs. Flames danced beautifully across the fabric of the pants matching the circular emblem set in the center of a thick black, gold-lined belt. A light purple kimono-like garment that tucked into the belt was draped casually over the person's right shoulder but left to sag suggestively off the left. The flame pattern continued on this garment as well, though in a purple only a few shades darker than the rest of it.

Completing the picture were numerous gold chains from which dripped red enameled ovals which were wrapped and draped almost haphazardly across the flaming hair pins, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings connecting them all. A large gold medallion set with an oval ruby hung from the center of his forehead between his eyes. A large gold painted, guitar-like instrument lay across the man's lap. The white surfaces not painted gold were pure white with pale purple lotuses painted with weaving green leaves and vines. And lastly, large white roses fell from the roof above and down in front of the window framing the beautiful person perfectly.

Everyone but Fai was caught off guard by the man's appearance. Fai, unbothered, simply bowed and said respectfully, "My lord, Ashura-ou. It is truly a pleasure to see you again. I hope you can forgive my overlong absence."

Ashura smiled in a friendly manner and removed the instrument from his lap. Standing gracefully, he embraced the blonde as if they were brothers. "It has, indeed. You voice has been sorely missed." Pulling away, the King of Shura met each of the others' gazes in turn and said, "Ho? Who are you friends, Fai? The red-eyed one is rather cute."

Kurogane blushed furiously and had to draw upon all of his reserves of self-control to prevent himself from strangling this pretty-boy king. _Cute! Cute indeed. The only cute person here is…I'm not even gunna go there._

"The fuming one is Kuro-puu—"

"Why you—" the prideful captain muttered furiously, trying desperately to control himself.

"—the one in the turquoise yukata and white overcoat is the onmyoji Abe no Seimei and the last one in the dark yukata and coat is Minamoto no Hiromasa. I've told him his bow and arrows were not needed, but he insisted." He was interrupted by a rather indignant squeak and the blonde laughed lightly as he looked up to the hovering draco. "And this little fellow is Hien."

Ashura followed his friend's gaze and beheld the miniature red dragonet. He gasped and, smiling exuberantly, extended his arm for the draco to land on. When the red lizard-like creature had settled down and wrapped its tail around the king's arm, Ashura cooed at the little creature. "Oh, he's so adorable. I bet he could burn this whole place down if he wanted to." Hien crooned in pleasure at the stream of compliments.

But it was cut short by Fai. "I'm afraid I can't stay long, my lord. I am only here to ask you to give rooms to these fine gentlemen. They are friends from another world called Nihon. They would be pleased to join you for dinner. As for me, I'm afraid _Sava_ Kishim calls."

Ashura-ou's eyes sobered somewhat. "I see. Well, we certainly can't keep Kishim waiting, now can we," he half teased.

Fai's smile faltered slightly as he nodded. Gripping his staff tightly he bid his farewells and left under the intense scrutiny of a certain pair of eyes the shade of Hien's scales. He was perceptively shaking by the time he rejoined his powerful mentor. His cerulean eyes were downcast and his palms were sweating. The lins, sensing his anxiety, whispered gently to him and brushed against him lightly.

"I'm at your disposal, _Sava_," he said simply.

Kishim snorted in an unlady-like way. "Enough of the formality, Fai. Come, walk with me," she said more gently.

Unconsciously falling into step beside her, Fai felt the breeze pick up and closed his eyes to it. After a brief moment everything calmed down and he reopened his eyes to behold the vast forest of trees filled with large glowing orbs that served as both his and Kishim's home. Each globe nestled in the high branches of the gigantic trees was a home or business. The trees themselves were impossible to climb; the only way up to the orbs was gliding, whether by a Glider staff or innate ability. Fai had the innate ability.

He prepared himself for the inevitable trek up when Kishim's voice stopped him. "We're not going to my chambers, Fai. Come."

Curiosity peaked, Fai followed with one last glance up at the numerous homes of Kishim's people. The group of lins following him split apart, some swimming up to the globes above while the remaining three were left to follow him and the _Sava_.

He heard the waterfall before he saw it. The water rushed over a large flat expanse of rock before tumbling over the edge into the mile-high abyss before reaching the basin. Kishim strode out unconcernedly on the dry rocks till she was practically in the center of the rocky riverbed where rushing water was shallower and easily manueverable. She was followed closely by the shaman. After the two _savi_ had seated themselves comfortably on a large stone outcropping they watched the sun set the sky aflame as it set.

It was Kishim who broke the silence. "What happened?" she asked not ungently.

Fai took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It was going well as far as we knew. We met our guides who led us onto a large cruise ship. We were given a rather luxurious room and allowed to wander about the ship freely. We were told we would arrive at our destination in a few days."

"But…?" the serene woman encouraged gently.

Fai gathered himself before continuing. "I…um…We were back in our room when he arrived. He said there had been a change of plans. I couldn't react fast enough. He was a wizard, Kishim. A mage. By the time I realized he was chanting a spell it was too late. Sakura's hands were chained and the door was sealed shut. I tried to run to her but he grabbed my sleeve and jerked me back into his arms. I fought; I really did. But I couldn't focus enough to draw on my own powers.

"The next thing I knew, I was being kissed and his hands were feeling me up." As he continued talking the images and memories poured back into his head and he relived the moment.

_I fight but the man is too close. I can't get my hands between us to push him away. His hands are everywhere and his…oh g--…Uh!...he's so hard. I wish he'd stop. I feel myself getting hard. No. This isn't what's supposed to happen. Somewhere in the background I can hear Sakura calling out to me but I can't get to her. __If only I could—_

"_**Get off me!"**__ I scream when his lips leave mine so we can breathe. Finally, my hands make it between our bodies and I push him away roughly with all the strength I can muster. _

_I run to Sakura who tries to reach out to me but just before I can reach her I choke on my collar as it's grabbed from behind and I'm dragged across the floor into the bedroom. No. _No!_ This can't be! Please, no!_

_I'm thrown onto the bed front first and I try to crawl across the mattress to the other side but a sudden heavy weight on top of me stops my forward motion. My head is pressed into the comforter and I struggle to both breathe and free myself. Failing at both._

_I feel the man's hand yank at my shirt, literally tearing it off my head. I'm able to catch a brief gulp of fresh air before my head is pressed back into the suffocating blanket. I can feel the man's hands reaching around my torso sliding against my heating skin and fondling my length. It feels so horribly good. I want it to stop. But I want it to continue, too. And that scares me!_

_He's so heavy!_

_His hands are yanking my pants off now. My legs' movements are restricted by the hampering material but at least they can still wriggle a bit. Unfortunately, their movements seem to help the man rid me of my pants and underwear. I'm now naked, suffocating, and humiliated. _

_I can feel him rip off his shirt above me and I try to scramble out from beneath him but he catches me tightly around the waist and puts all his weight on me. I can't breathe! I feel his pants slide off so now we're both naked with him on top of me. I'm terrified he'll take me now as I am. But I'm wrong._

_I'm roughly jerked around so I lie on my back with him above me. But I hardly have enough time to gasp for much needed air before my lips are locked against his and his hard-on is digging into mine mercilessly. I whimper as tears leak from my tightly shut eyes. I'm so scared. I want it to stop. Why won't it stop? Why is this happening? Why me? Why?_

_My hands push at his but are never able to get anywhere with enough leverage. Instead, my wrists are captured and pinned above my head by an iron grip and the man's free hand slides painfully slow down my body to my traitorously hard arousal. _

_I'm so humiliated. I want this to stop, but I want it to continue. I want him to take me hard and fast, but I want him to leave me alone. I want him to stop touching me, but I need him to touch me. I beg him verbally to stop, but I press against his body physically eagerl for him to continue. I say no, but my body says yes. _

_What do I want? Why won't he stop? Why won't he take me already? Be gentle, please. No, no! Be rough, not gentle! Take me hard! Make me beg. No! Leave me alone! Stop this! Sto—UH! Oh! That feels so…Ah!…good. Don't stop! No, stop! Stop right now! Ah! Please. Please just take me. Take me now! No, don't take me. Oh, hell. I'm gunna cum if you don't take now! Do something!_

"_**Do something, PLEASE!"**__ I scream traitorously._

_I hear the man laughing at my reactions to his fondling and says in a lust-deepened voice, __**"Remember, little boy. You asked for this."**_

_My head can't quite understand his words through the unwanted pleasure that's filling my body and clouding my brain. My hands struggle to free themselves from the iron grip that holds them prisoner. If only they were free. I could feel this man, touch him, caress him-- No! I'd push him away! Get him off me, not—_

_What…what is he doing? Why is his hand lifting up my leg? He isn't—he wouldn't—NO!_

_My breath freezes in my throat when he first pierces me. It's so painful! But I can't scream. Not yet. I can only lie unmoving in pained shock. This is what I'd wanted—feared! He's raping me. He's raping me! Wh—why? Why? WHY?_

"_**Ah!" **__I scream as he jabs further into my body. __**"So…uh…big!"**__ He's too big. It hurts too much. Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it continue!_

_That horrid laugh returns. __**"Thanks for the compliment,"**__ the man said almost casually, but with the slightest hint of effort from pressing his large extension against my resistance. But nevertheless, a smirk was obviously on his lips. _

_With those words, he thrusts hard into me so he's now completely inside my body. But he doesn't wait for me to get used to him. Instead, he pulls out of me so only the tip of his length is left inside before pounding back in. I _did_ scream that time. I start gasping, moaning, screaming, begging with every painfully strong thrust he makes in me. Finally, my wrists are freed so the man's hands can hold me tightly against his chest making it almost impossible for me to struggle. My freed hands fly down and scratch at the man's back. I may not have much to brag about when it comes to nails, but at least I have them. And I use them to their full capacity._

_But after a minute or so of his repeated forced entry into my body my struggles weaken, then finally give out all together. Instead I cling to him, hold his body to mine like a lifeline and beg for it to stop. _

_Then he hits my sweet spot._

_I scream again, but this time in pleasure. I can't believe myself! I'm enjoying being raped! I'm even clinging to my rapist. Holding him like a lover. Kissing him back when he kisses me. I feel like I'm dying. I know some part of me is dying._

_After a few direct hits to my prostate, I just gave up fighting completely and simply held on for the ride. My mouth won't stop screaming for it to stop but my body had long ago given up resisting and instead welcomed the feelings it was experiencing. It's humiliating, but he wasn't going anywhere until this was over so…_

_He isn't gentle. Not in the least. He's the exact opposite. He's so rough with me I that I'm sure I would be, if I wasn't already, bleeding torrents when he finished with me. His fingers left bruises wherever they touched and his nails drew blood. So did his teeth. Apparently, he'd never heard of the word 'restraint' and if he did, he refused to acknowledge its existence._

_Our climax would be any moment now. I can feel it. I'm so hard I feel like I'll explode from the pain of being unable to finish myself. The man's rhythm becomes increasingly harsh until we are literally rocking the bed. Ah! My…my…AH! I need to…touch my…Uhn!...self…_

_Then his hand is there. I scream again. He doesn't caress and tease, he jerks my length in time to his thrusts. Almost there. Almost…al…ha!…most… THERE!_

_I scream!_

_The man atop me arches against me as he slams into me one more time as deep as he can go and dumpes his seed into my deepest self. _

_Then, just as suddenly as this whole mess began, it's over. The man collapses on my chest, hampering my breathing once again. He pulls out of me none too gently and…_

…_and suddenly his oppressive weight is gone. I dared to open my eyes and see the ceiling. Only the ceiling. Is he gone? Did he leave?_

_I dimly hear a thud. Then the unmistakable sound of flesh striking flesh. A tiny feminine voice saying, __**"Mommy."**_

…_mommy…? Sakura?! Is she here? Is that monster beating her? Will he rape her next? Did she see? Oh, dear God, please don't let her see. I beg you, please don't let her see me like this._

_Then my tear-blurred eyes register a new addition between them and the ceiling. The most beautiful crimson eyes are staring into mine, full of worry. That's about all I can clearly register before I stutter hoarsly, __**"Sa…ve…Sak…u…"**__ Then I fall in to blessed oblivion and escape my pain and despair for a while._

Fai told Kishim everything. But he couldn't finish before he was crying. Finally he could cry. He hadn't cried, really cried, since the incident. And heaven knew how badly he needed to. Kishim was probably the only person he could cry in front of without having to worry about the possible outcome. He could just cry. And cry he did. He cried into the serene and composed _Sava'_s shoulder until twilight had come and the fireflies filled the night air.

The lins swirled silently around the two _savi_ in silent support. After all, Fai's pain was their pain. Literally.

* * *

A/N: Yay, finally finish that. Bedtime! ;)

FYI - the image I gave of Ashura when y'all first met him was from an official Tsubasa CLAMP picture I saw of him. The place where Kishim takes Fai to so Fai can tell her about his rape is a real place. I've been there. I don't remember exactly where it is or what it's called, but it's real. Well, with the exception of the waterfall being a mile high. I just made that up. *smiles*

Translations:

**Savi** – when placed at the end of a name it could mean Mr., when placed at the beginning of a name it means male _sav_ user; can also be used to refer to _sav_ users in general, both male and female inclusively

**Sava** - when placed at the end of a name it means Miss, when placed at beginning of name it means female _sav_ user

**Sav** - life energy of which magic is the best equivalent

**Lin** – a grayish, slender, serpentine creature with a fish-like face, eight tiny legs, and fin-like appendages on the sides of their head right behind their gills. They live between the realm of reality and the world of the dead. They breathe _sav_ like humans breath air and they swim through the air as if it's water.

I just realized something after I wrote this. I seem to be tortuting and making my favorite guys cry a lot lately. Zoisite with his problems, both Kunzite and not Kunzite related in Tomorrow, It Begins, and now with Fai. Oh well. I fail. I guess I can be forgiven because it is now *checks time on computer* 1:16am. Snap!

Try to update again soon. :)

Until then...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Heylo there. Introduction to a new character in this chappy. Hehe ;) Sorry it's a bit short though. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Chapter 9

Kurogane stood in his current living quarters staring at the decor like a dimwit. The walls were a dark crimson. He liked it. The bed was large and stood about a foot away the ground. The sheets were fine silk, as were the pillowcases. A thick feather comforter was neatly folded at the end of the bed. The pillows had recently been fluffed and the decorative, red velvet curtains were tied back to the wall the headpiece of the bed stood against. He liked it. The view of the setting sun was gorgeous. He liked it. The few furnishings in the room included a large oaken chest at the foot of the bed for his clothes and other belongings. He liked it. The petite maid who had escorted him here was giggling incessantly.

He didn't like it.

"Oi, you can go now," he said in a tight voice, not even noticing the maid's disappointed expression as she left. He just wanted to jump into his new bed and sleep. That is until he actually got a good look at the evening sky.

When he did, he practically flew to the small balcony and leaned dangerously over the edge drawing a startled squeek from Hien. Never in his wildest imagination did he ever think it was possible. It shouldn't be. As far as he knew, and he had been to a large number of planets in his career as a pirate-spy, there was no civilization, colony, or anything of the sort that dwelt on a moon! Especially a moon that orbited a gaseous, ringed planet.

But now he had.

The sky was practically dominated by a gigantic gas giant whose rings elegantly spiraled around it in multicolored rings of varying sizes. He could also see several other heavenly bodies hanging in the sky around the planet which he deemed to be other moons. The star that served as this planetary system's sun was tinted red from the moon's atmosphere as it neared the horizon. The colors created by this image glowed brilliantly throughout the sky. Also, several land mases, similar to reversed mountains, floated throughout the sky like flying islands. What he would give to sail through these skies on the Gynruu. That would definitely be an experience worth dreaming about.

Of course, first he'd have to find a way to convince this Ashura-ou that an alliance with Nihon would be beneficial to both sides. How to do that. Now that was the question. Already he saw things worth trading for, but what did Nihon have to offer these people in return? For the moment it seemed the people of this world were comfortable with what they had. They also seemed to be relatively unknown to the rest of the known universe. At least as far as he knew. He hadn't even heard hide or tale of it until Princess Tomoyo had announced that was where he would be going with Fai, Sakura, Seimei-dono, and Hiromasa-san.

And that was definately saying something since he had at least heard rumors of almost everything from myth to political movements on numerous planets. A useful thing when one was both a pirate and spy. As a spy it served to know your enemies, their weaknesses, and their potential movements politically and militarily. As a pirate it served to know where the most interesting shipments of anything from jewels, money, political guests, and other things were made, to where they were sent, and by whom.

In fact, that had been the original purpose behind his attack on the particular cruise ship he had rescued Fai and Sakura from. He had intercepted a message speaking of a visiting political guest who would be traveling on that specific cruise ship en route to the planet of Valeria. Unfortunately, his men had neither seen nor heard anything of such a distinguished guest who'd most definitely travel in pomp and circumstance as almost all such people do. He'd been a little put out by that, although given his mind had been slightly off track after he'd rescued that blonde and his little follower. He'd also called his men back before they could successfully finish their search of the ship. The thought of that rich aristocrat slipping through his fingers was frustrating to say the least. He would have been an interesting guest aboard the Gynruu. After a brief 'discussion', he would have been safely delivered to Valeria. After Kurogane had learned everything he needed from him, like where he was from, what his name was, if he really was a 'he'. So many questions that would have to go unanswered now since he'd lost track of the aristocrat.

He hadn't been too excited about telling Tomoyo about his losing such an important and potentially useful source of information. She hadn't seemed too upset though, which was relief. But she did seem quiet, almost as if she was keeping secrets from him. Some more of her dreamwalker stuff he didn't doubt. He always got a headache whenever she tried to explain the complexities of such things to him. He prefered the here and now to the then, the soon, and the probable versions of either. Great, just thinking about it now was giving him a headache. Fabulous.

Turning away from the magnificent view and striding to the rather luscious bed stripping as he went, Kurogane the Red pondered what to do next. Tomorrow he'd have to study these people and hopefully find something Nihon could offer that could convince Ashura-ou that trading with his home planet would be beneficial to both sides. And of course, he'd have to speak to Fai. From the way that boy-girl king person of this moon kingdom acted towards the blonde shaman, you'd think he respected him as someone capable of dethroning him…er…her…whoever, but who was still considered a dear friend. That meant Fai's place here was important and probably pivotal to his trade proposition.

Well, all that would be taken care of another day. He knew he would be stuck here for longer than a day, but the thought of going several days without his precious ship broke his heart. After all, what was a captain without his ship and crew?

It was with this last thought that Kurogane the Red, captain of the Gynruu and leader of the Silver Pirates fell asleep.

XxX

"I trust these quarters will serve you well?" Ashura-ou asked kindly.

Seimei bowed in respectful thanks noting with amusement how Hiromasa was too busy staring at the room in awe. "It most certainly will, my lord. I hope our presence here in not an inconvenience?"

Ashura laughed gaily in response. "Nonsense. It has been long since I've had a guest, longer still since a guest of your status has stayed here."

"My status?" the onmyoji asked curiously, a smile still pulling at his lips.

"Why yes. The very fact that the Moon Shaman considers you friends is proof that he holds you in high esteem. He doesn't befriend just anybody. He tends to keep his distance from most people. The only people I know he accepts, welcomes really, is little Sakura, _Sava _Kishim, and his green haired friend. I forget his name."

"I see." Seimei pondered this carefully. The more he got to know about Fai, the more he liked him, and the more he feared him. For instance, the power needed to teleport their little group of five plus Hien was immense. If the seal on Fai should break, which he was almost certain it would, than he doubted he could hold back such power for long. If at all.

"Good night then, honored guests. Breakfast will be served at sunrise, but don't rush yourselves. It will remain available until the sun is at its first quarter. You are welcome to come whenever you wish and eat whatever you wish. You are free to travel anywhere in the palace and surrounding lands at your free will. The only exception being my personal chambers, for obvious reasons."

Then, with a quiet smile and nod the beautiful, raven-haired king of Shura left leaving Seimei behind to coral Hiromasa to one of the two beds in the massive room.

XxX

Sakura raced as fast as her dainty feet could take her. When she finally emerged from the underbrush, she found herself in an open field that surrounded the city of Clow, the capital of Shura. She saw a stream flowing between her and the city gates. And there, on the bridge by the tall maple tree was Syaoron. He sat with his legs dangling dejectedly over the edge of the bridge, his toes hovering just a few feet above the water. He seemed totally oblivious to her presence. That is until she called his name.

Then he looked up in surprise. But his surprise quickly became joy when he saw her face. "Princess," he called back referring to her by her childhood nickname.

Slightly annoyed, Sakura huffed and stomped cutely over to the brunette complaining, "I told you not to call me that. It's Sakura. Sa-ku-ra."

Blushing, the amber eyed boy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he said quietly, "Sorry…Sakura." Said girl's face burst into a radiant smile which she immediately followed by a hug.

After a moment, Syaoron and Sakura seemed to realize what they were doing and they practically leapt apart both blushing furiously.

"E…eto…could you…erm…walk me home, Syao?" Sakura asked meekly.

"Sure.," Syaoron answered, relieved to be back on safe ground. "I've missed you. What happened? You and the Shaman were gone longer than expected. Everything alright?" he asked as he walked side-by-side with his secret crush.

Trained at reading people, Syaoron noticed how Sakura's face saddened and her eyes drifted downward. "Sakura?"

"It…it's not my place to say," she whispered.

Understandingly, Syaoron simply nodded and smiled encouragingly. "No problem. I won't ask anymore." Then, taking the green eyed girl's hand in his, they walked back to Chun-yan's house.

XxX

Calmly, he watched the Moon Shaman cry on Kishim's shoulder. He longed to end his friend's suffering, whatever it was, and destroy the cause. But that was something even he with all his immense power could not do. And it hurt knowing this. He hated the feeling of helplessness. A feeling he was only too familiar with. His green eyes closed in quiet despair as he released a sigh. If only he could do something.

He knew the lins could only do so much from where they were. Their ability to appear in physical form in this plane of existence was exhausting for them and therefore something they rarely did, without the help of a Fairy Circle that is. He knew their pleasurable touch would at least distract Fai from his miseries, if only for a little while.

_Oh, Fai, my brother at heart. If only you could remember. Perhaps it would be better if that wish had never been made. Things may never have ended up this way. If only that brat hadn't interfered, then maybe we'd still be home. Maybe our home would still exist. _

With a last sigh in longing for things long gone, he turned his back to the quiet pair in the firefly filled river bed and headed back to Koryu. He'd return to his globe for the night and talk to his friend about whatever was troubling him tomorrow. After all, he was Fai's most trusted friend, besides Sakura. A gentle smile touched his pale lips at the thought of that delightful child. Maybe, just maybe, that child would open Fai's heart a little more. She already had a reputation for being God's Beloved Daughter, maybe her luck would rub off on Fai.

Shaking his head of green hair, he continued on into the night.

* * *

A/N: Cookies for whoever can guess the name of the new character introduced at the end of this chapter. He's one of my favorite characters from TRC. Guess who. ;)

Translations:

**Savi** – when placed at the end of a name it could mean Mr., when placed at the beginning of a name it means male _sav_ user; can also be used to refer to _sav_ users in general, both male and female inclusively

**Sava** - when placed at the end of a name it means Miss, when placed at beginning of name it means female _sav_ user

**Sav** - life energy of which magic is the best equivalent

**Lin** – a grayish, slender, serpentine creature with a fish-like face, eight tiny legs, and fin-like appendages on the sides of their head right behind their gills. They live between the realm of reality and the world of the dead. They breathe _sav_ like humans breath air and they swim through the air as if it's water.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Heylo there. I'm apologizing now for the shortness of this chapter, but school starts tomorrow and I want to go to sleep early tonight so I'm good and rested for the big day. But I wanted to get this up for y'all. There's a little insight into Fai's past at the beginning, and just to quell y'all's fears, no Fai isn't a Fairy (pun intended ;) ), or an Elf in the traditional sense o the word. He's something else *cough* alien *cough*, but you'll have to wait till later to know exactly what. *cackles evily*

Oh, real fast: Chaos's name is pronounce "Kows" where the "s" is soft. Just FYI. :)

Enjoy...

Chapter 10

A forest of smooth, grey barked trees which sparkled in the noon-day sunlight. In the center of this forest, on a small hill sat a perfect circle of roughly hewn stones in the center of a large clearing. Tiny glittering specks of light fluttered around the stones. If they moved just so, he could see tiny bodies within the light. Fairies. And for some reason, it didn't bother him that he was seeing mythical creatures which should be, by all accounts, extinct.

And he, he was standing in the midst of the stone circle beckoning. Beckoning to what? Then he saw it. Or her, for the beckoned thing was actually a young girl. He couldn't quite make out the girl's facial features but he knew she was female, nonetheless. The dress she wore was a dead giveaway, as well as the long dark brown, almost black tresses tumbled over the child's petite shoulders. Plus, something inside him told him she was a girl. He just somehow knew it. Also, He could tell she was smiling even though he couldn't make out his surrounds as clearly as would have wished.

This was a memory. He was sure of it and that was what fueled his true desire to see this scene clearly. But no matter how hard he strained his eyes, he still couldn't make out details.

But he did know some things almost instinctively. Like for instance, he knew for a fact that he had brought the girl to this place for a purpose. A purpose that must be carried out at any and all costs or else something terrible would happen. He also knew that he was the only one who could accomplish this…whatever it was.

He felt a sadness weigh down his heart though he continued to smile encouraging and beckon the child forward. She had to enter the circle of her own free will. All he could do was encourage and entice, everything else was up to her. However, one she entered the circle she was rightfully his to do with as he pleased.

He also knew they were both being followed by a posse of humans from the planet's surface. He had miscalculated the level of power these humans possessed. A miscalculation which could quite possibly cost him his life, and quite possibly hundreds, if not thousands of others, if he didn't complete this ritual.

Ritual. Yes, that's what this was. A ritual of…of…he couldn't remember.

Almost there. The child had almost entered the circle. Just a few more steps. Five more. Four more. Three.

Voices. A felt the beginnings of panic prick his chest. His heart rate increased as he schooled his expression and breathing to that of a semblance of calm. He had to succeed or else…or else what?

The child had stopped in her advance and was now glancing behind her to the humans who had just arrived in the clearing. No.

_No!_

He is speaking now but he couldn't hear his words. They sounded like sounds, only muddled and muffled as though heard through a wall or from under pillows.

The voices retored sharply and began speaking to the child. She started to turn back to the humans when he said something. Whatever he'd said caught the girl's interest and she started toward him again. One more step. Just one more.

But then unexpected happened. Another child, this one a teenage boy, broke into a run. He raced from the group of humans to the child. The sight of this older boy threatened to break his heart. Some part of him died then, but he couldn't have said why to save his life. He knew this teen, knew him well. But how and why? And why was he calling this child to him when it was obvious her own people didn't want him to?

He started calling out desperately to the child. She glanced at him in confusion which cleared the instant a fairy flew before her face. Her smile immediately returned and she stepped into the circle. Finally, she was his. He knelt and opened his arms wide in welcome. She embraced him and he held her close.

He felt relief as well as sorrow well in his heart, until he looked up from the child he held against his chest and his relief became shock.

Then he woke up.

XxX

Chaos jumped back when Fai almost strangled him upon awakening. It took all of his extreme discipline to keep from reacting in self defense as he waited for the blonde to fully wake up. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when he saw life return to the shaman's blue orbs. Literally, he couldn't help it. He'd been nearly choked to death by a sleeping person.

Fai blinked in shock whe he recognized Chaos's face then drew back his choking hands as if they'd been burned and started apologizing profusely, to which Chaos cocked an eyebrow in mild reproving interest all the while massaging his throat. "You know, Fai, I like my neck, that includes my windpipe, intact, thank you. I plan on living a few more decades at the very least."

"I'm so sorry Chaos. I didn't mean to, I just had this nightmare and I--"

"Nightmare?" the green-haired young man interrupted, intrigued.

"Yes. It was a memory I think."

"Tell me." Chaos listened intently to Fai's description of the mildly disturbing dream before humming in thought a few seconds after the shaman fell silent. "Intriguing. Perhaps you will regain your memory sooner than expected. But that aside, I've come to ask if you were alright. Kishim is being tight-lipped and when she does bother to speak, it's in riddles. As per usual."

Fai snickered earning him a friendly glare of annoyance. Then he gasped arching his back as a lin swam through his body. Jolts of pleasure sparked through his body like lightning. While he didn't mind the sensations much, he did wish he was given a bit of warning before things like this happened.

When the lin was gone and he had caught his breath, he apologized.

"No need, friend. I saw the lin just as well as you did. What did it say?

"It says good morning," Fai responded blushing. "To both of us."

"Really? Is that all?" Chaos teased, to which Fai became a bit sheepish and red faced.

"Well…it says more, but I'd rather not relay it all. If that's alright with you."

Chaos dark green eyebrow sketched a perfect arch. "Is that so? Well then, it seems I'll have a bone to pick with that one when I change back," he commented crossing arms and glaring pointedly at the wriggling lin, who suspiciously appeared to be laughing at him. "Also you, Fai, will have to introduce me to your off-world friends. In the meantime, however, you have a few guests to attend to."

The shaman cocked his head in interest. "Already? This early? Who?"

Chaos eyed the shaman incredulously. "It's midmorning, Fai. Hardly early. As for the guests. I saw a couple of your visitors. Villagers from Yama and Shura. From the looks of them, I deem they mostly need a refill of the medicine you gave them or advice on weather patterns. Duty calls."

Fai moaned. Sometimes he hated being the Moon Shaman. As a shaman it was his sole duty to study and accurately predict the weather, decide the best time to plant crops and reap them, diagnose and cure illnesses of all kinds, heal injuries, mediate disagreements from simple arguments to feuds as large as that between King Ashura of Shura and King Yasha of Yama. He was also the designated protector of the people of this moon, Shara, to which his ability to see and communicate with the lins came in handy. Plus, the added fact that Kishim had taken him under wing only added to the mystery Fai embodied.

"I haven't scanned the skies or read the winds yet since I arrived," Fai complained sending the full force of his puppy dog eyes on Chaos who merely shrugged.

"Better get to it then, eh friend?" With a last wink in the shaman's direction, Chaos strode to the window and leapt out into the vast expanse of blue only to morph into a huge elegant crane-like bird and fly away. Fai rolled his eyes to the ceiling, moaned, and fell back onto the bed.

XxX

Kurogane was not a very happy person at the moment. No, not at all. He had had to lower himself no less than six times (repeat that, SIX TIMES) to ask for directions just to get to this strange place. I mean seriously, what kinda place was this? A city of globes, and platforms in the treetops? What was hell? Anyone with any sanity would be perfectly satisfied to have his or her feet firmly rooted to the ground.

But then again, what about Fai was sane?

So here he was, standing about a hundred feet above the ground, in a tree that stood only a few dozen feet from the edge of a cliff. Did he mention he had a problem with heights? Flying on a Glider was one thing, but standing on a rickety platform with no escape was another jar of worms which should never be opened anywhere in his vicinity.

And seriously, where was Fai? He'd been waiting here as patiently as he could and still the shaman had yet to show his ridiculous smiling face. He had been more than a little relieved to escape the onmyoji and his slightly clueless follower, but he couldn't quite decide which was worse. Hanging around with an onmyoji who would be perfectly satisfied with studying every scroll he could get his hands on and his over-inquisitive friend, or an insane blonde whom he happened to have a slight, _slight,_ crush on, maybe? And that was a BIG maybe!

Hien chirped in the pirate's ear. It seemed just as impatient as he was feeling, but at least it had been getting almost constant attention from the people who were milling around in the usual hustle and bustle that was to be expected from a village. He also caught some interested and some distrustful glances cast in his direction. Be he couldn't really blame them. Anyone would stand out wearing what he was.

His loose cotton shirt was dyed red to match his eyes and could be tied up near his throat, something Kurogane never bothered to do. His black pants and black leather boots succeeded in giving him an unapproachable air. The red scarf tied around his head signified his rank as a captain, not that he believed anyone here knew that. A gold loop earring pierced his left ear and a black tattoo of a dragon decorated the underside of his right forearm, when Hien didn't feel like being out that is.

He was deep in his thoughts when he heard the rustle of the crowd increase suddenly and he instantly became alert. He noticed how many people were staring out at the open air across the way from his comfortable position leaning against a sturdy tent post. Mildly curious, he turned to see what all the fuss was about and gawked.

There, flying straight for the small copse of trees his platform village stood in, was a great bird. It's feathers were a faint pinkish white and its appearance reminded him of a cross between an eagle and a crane. He stood in awe wondering if he should run, but upon looking around, he noticed that no one else seemed worried in anyway. On the contrary, they seemed excited.

Before he could ask what was going on, the bird back winged suddenly and made to land but instead melted away to reveal a young man. His hair was an olive green that matched his eyes and tinted his skin. He wore a simple but elegant maroon outfit comprised of a long shirt that fell to his feet but was split into numerous strips from the waist down which fluttered with his every move. This was covered by a long, sleeveless outer coat that was, once again, olive green, and trimmed with gold.

"The Moon Shaman will arrive in the River Pavilion. Anyone who wishes to speak with him should go there now. He will arrive shortly. I apologize for the wait, but then again, Fai will be Fai," he said with a smirk.

This last comment drew a laugh from everyone within earshot. Apparently, the people here were relatively used the dumb blonde's antics, a feat which Kurogane couldn't help but admire. Fai was definitely a handful, and he'd only know the guy for a few days. However, now that Kurogane thought about it, he realized with growing disgust that he would have to, yet again, lower himself to ask directions to this 'River Pavilion' if he wanted to see Fai. He made a mental note the throttle the ditz when he got his hands on him.

A moment later, the shape-shifter boy transformed into the giant bird again and flew away towards the right.

* * *

A/N: *deep sigh* Well, I finished that. Hope that wasn't too cheesy or short for y'all. I'll try to post again later this week, but I can't guarantee when because if classes. *hangs head in annoyance and disappointment* Miss y'all. :)

FYI: I'll explain the connection between the draco Hien and Kurogane's tattoo in later chapters. Sorry, y'all gotta wait.

**Rate and Review!!!!**

Translations:

**Savi** – when placed at the end of a name it could mean Mr., when placed at the beginning of a name it means male _sav_ user; can also be used to refer to _sav_ users in general, both male and female inclusively

**Sava** - when placed at the end of a name it means Miss, when placed at beginning of name it means female _sav_ user

**Sav** - life energy of which magic is the best equivalent

**Lin** – a grayish, slender, serpentine creature with a fish-like face, eight tiny legs, and fin-like appendages on the sides of their head right behind their gills. They live between the realm of reality and the world of the dead. They breathe _sav_ like humans breath air and they swim through the air as if it's water.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Heylo there. I'm so so so sorry about the lateness and length of this chapter, but I'm almost finished with Tomorrow, It Begins and I desperately want to complete it ASAP. Anyway, that aside there's some rather interesting surprises in this chappy. Hehe. Finally, the plot begins to show itself a bit more. Please feel free to PM me or bother/badger me in any way to remind me to update. It reminds me and fills up my Inbox, which makes me happy. ;)

Anywho, I now present…

Chapter 11

When he finally arrived at the River Pavilion, he couldn't help but be impressed. It was rather nice. The Pavilion itself was really just a large circular stone floor with white columns rising up at exact intervals holding up a domed roof. A river roared in white, foamy rapids on the far side of the green field the pavilion sat in.

Many people, both human and…not…, surrounded the place. Human children ran around chasing the non-human children as if it was a daily thing for them to meet aliens. The aliens dressed similarly to the humans and resembled humans in appearance save for a few distinct differences. Their skin tones were slightly off, similar to that bird boy's and that Kishim lady's. Come to think of it, they all resembled Kishim a lot. Their ears were sharply pointed like hers, their eyes were like solid jewel-toned almonds, and their hair was a wide range of pastels and other odd colors.

Oh yeah, and there were those serpentine, gray things slithering through the air all around the place. It was strange. It was as if they just appeared there. Literally. One minute they weren't there, then they enter the circular field and BOOM! they were visible. It creeped him out.

He noticed how everyone, even the non-humans, dressed similarly, mostly in colorful, soft-looking fabrics, and they all seemed to be doing something. Whether if it was having a picnic, playing chase, or standing by the river doing what Kurogane took to be fishing near the pavilion, they were all enjoying themselves.

Looking out towards the Pavilion, Kurogane noticed a figure dressed in various shades of blue kneeling on the large stone base underneath the dome. Curious, he wandered closer. As he neared the place he realized the stone was covered with blankets and pillows, and the figure was none other than Fai.

Suddenly all the frustration of having to ask for directions came bubbling up the surface where it exploded in a, "You idiot blonde! Do you know how long it took me to track you down? Geez."

Fai chuckled softly when he heard his Kuro-kuro's voice, but wisely waited until the man was closer before responding. During that time, Kurogane saw why the shaman was kneeling. He was tending to a wound on a young man. The patient was bleeding from a long gash on his arm and Fai was gently placing herbs on it and wrapping it tightly in fresh, clean binding.

"If you don't use your arm too much, it should heal by the end of the week. But you must be gentle with it. If the scab breaks, it'll take longer to heal. Understand, Jaken?"

"H…Hai," the blushing boy answered, bowing his sandy blonde head.

"Good, then off you go." With that, the boy crawled to his feet and strode off to his family who were waiting for him nearby.

"Who was that?" the pirate captain asked.

"A local. Got caught between a sword and a rock. He was lucky to have survived," Fai whispered.

"A sword and a rock? How does that happen?" Kurogane scoffed.

Fai's eyes saddened. "If he was caught in a skirmish," came the quiet reply. The sober words caught Kurogane's attention and he looked sharply at the shaman who rose to his feet. Finally able to fully see what he wearing, Kurogane studied Fai's garments.

The shaman wore a midnight blue shirt with puffed out sleeves that were gathered by a drawstring at the wrist and black skin tight pants that made it almost impossible to see where they became black boots. A light periwinkle blue fabric with swirling white designs lay on top of the dark shirt and encircled the shaman's swan-slender neck. The periwinkle blue made another appearance in the four thick drapes of fabric that fell from the black sash belt to just above the black booted feet. It reminded Kurogane of the clothes the green haired boy had worn.

Speak of the devil.

"Fai, there you are. I was wondering if yo-" The soft words stopped as suddenly as they had began when the pirate and shaman turned to face the newcomer.

Kurogane studied the green-haired boy's face. Interestingly, it showed shock, fear, then dark, barely concealed fury. "Fai," the boy asked coldly, "who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Chaos, this is Kuro-puu. Kuo-puu, this is my brother in _sav_ and my dearest friend Chaos, the Sun Shaman."

"A pleasure," Kurogane said cordially as he reached out to clasp Chaos' hand in his in the formal gesture of greeting. "And it's Kuro_gane_, not whatever this idiot said."

Chaos, however, simply glared daggers at him before turning pointedly to Fai. "Fai, if I may have a word with you in private."

Glittering sky blue eyes met cold olive green for several seconds before Fai nodded. "I'll only be a moment Kirgy-puu. Please wait over there," the shaman said smilingly pointing to where a large number of children were laughing and playing.

"Oi! IT'S KUROGANE, YOU DUMB BLONDE!" the pirate yelled, but turned to go as he was told, though he desperately want to know what was going to be said. He had the distinct feeling the conversation was going to involve him, and he didn't like being talked about. At least not in that way. Still, he strode out onto the green and sat down on the lush grass to wait it out. But his flaming eyes never left the twosome.

Hien squeaked a question, but Kurogane silenced the little draco with a light flick to the little creatures nose. Normaly, he'd send the little creature to eavesdrop, but he knew the little one would definitely be noticed. If not by that Chaos guy then definitely by Fai. So instead, he settled back and waited.

XxX

Chaos watched his fellow shaman's expression as the red-eyed demon left and didn't like what he saw. Never in his life did he ever imagine he'd be seeing that demon again and yet here he was, right under his nose on Shura. With Fai, no less. He hated it, and it showed visibly.

"Stay away from him, Fai," he said sternly.

Surprised, the blonde met his eyes curiously. "What?"

"You heard me, stay away from him. He'll only destroy you."

The twin pools of blue darkened suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

Looking around him carefully for any signs that they were being listened to, Chaos moved closer so he and Fai stood a foot apart. "I mean exactly what I said. I can't explain it, but please trust me. Stay. Away. From. Him. Unless you want to die."

"Is that a threat?" Fai said coolly, his eyes hard chips of ice.

"No," Chaos said quietly, his eyes growing sad, "consider it a promise."

The Moon Shaman's eyes stared into his fellow's studying everything there. "You know something. Was it something you Saw? What was it?"

Sadly, Chaos looked away. "I saw a lot. And believe me, that man over there, he will destroy you. I guarantee it. Please," he placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and touched his forehead again's Fai's, "trust me. I don't want to lose you." _Again,_ he added silently.

Gently, Fai whispered, "You won't lose me. But I won't stay away from Kurogane either. I'm sorry. I will keep you words in mind, but you shouldn't worry. You won't lose me." Then with an encouraging smile, the Moon Shaman turned away from his fellow and practically skipped over to his doom in the form of a flame eyed man.

"I'm afraid I already have," Chaps whispered defeated as he watched his brother tease the man named Kurogane drawing a rather amusing burst of anger from the teased man. Kurogane. "Yuouo. I swear I won't let you hurt him again. I'll kill you first."

Then he vanished in a golden light.

XxX

To say Fai was obnoxious was a gross UNDERstatement. Kurogane knew this, had experienced it first hand thanks to the very man himself. It had only been a few hours, but he was utterly exhausted as he started on his way back to Ashura-ou's castle.

He was currently walking through the forest that lay on the outskirts of the capital, Clow, when he saw a faint golden glow coming from behind him. The next thing he knew, he was pinned up against a tree by none other than the Sun Shaman, Chaos.

"Good Evening, Kurogane. Or should I say, Youou," the youth crooned.

Kurogane was surprised to say the least. Number one, he'd been caught by surprise. Him, Kurogane the Red, Captain of the Silver Pirates had been caught by surprise! Number two, he'd been overpowered before he could even have a chance to defend himself. And number three, how did this green bastard know his first name? Only Princess Tomoyo knew that, no one else. He wasn't even sure his parents had known of it. And here was this green haired shaman kid holding him against his will and calling him by his first name!

"I don't have much time, so I'll be quick. Stay away from Fai if you know what's good for you. If you make one move that even remotely looks like it will hurt him, I swear by the flames of the Phoenixes, I _will_ kill you."

Then he was gone leaving a rather stunned and confused Kurogane. I mean seriously, not only had he gotten a serious blow to his ego for being taken so easily like that, but he'd been threatened. And he hadn't even done anything! Hell, he'd saved the blonde idiot. What in the world did that crazy shaman kid think he was going to do?

This was confusing. And the great Kurogane the Red absolutely HATED being confused.

XxX

This was a dream. Of that he was certain. Another thing he was certain of was that he didn't want it to end. Especially when he was making Fai squirm like this and moan like that. It was too wonderfully addicting.

"Uh!...Kuro…puu…ngh!" the pale form beneath him moaned.

He loved those moans. They set him aflame in ways he never thought possible, even though it was only a dream. But, since it was a dream, he would keep going until he woke up. And that's exactly what he did. He caressed, licked, nipped, and ground into the quivering body with as much force as he could muster.

He was so turned on by the dream Fai that he actually found himself preparing the shaman for entry. Then he lifted the pale legs over his arms and moved forward. He penetrated the lovely heat…

Only to wake up with one heck of an oncoming orgam. Jumping up as fast as he could, he quickly made his way to the bathroom where this world's version of a toilet was. He was lucky, he made it just in time. He threw his head back and came.

Relieved, he pulled the bell rope that released a valve that allowed water the rush along the bowl's sides cleaning it. Then he cleaned himself up, and went back to bed.

Where in the world had that dream come from? Seriously. That was…was… he blushed and his body heated as remembered the dream. That was definitely something. But Fai?! The shaman was a guy, girly looking and idiotic acting sure, but still a guy. And on top of that, hadn't he just been warned to stay away from him?

To hell with the warning. No one but Princess Tomoyo told him what to do. And as for that dream, that was a fluke. A fluke that would be forgotten as soon as he fell asleep. Nodding, Kurogane clambered into the bed and readied himself for a _long_ night.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe it. I actually finished writing, editing, and posting a new chapter before midnight. *is shocked* Wow. O.o That's a first. :D Praise me, I can finally go to sleep before midnight on a school night. Well, I don't have classes tomorrow, but I do have HW which is basically the same thing. *squeels* I'm so proud of myself.

*regains temporary control* Anywho,…

**Rate and Review!!!! ***goes back to going nuts*

FYI - the clothes Kurogane and Fai are wearing are the same as the ones they wore in the world of Tao where they met King Chaos in the anime. Just thought you might want to know. :) Last thing, do y'all want Ashura-ou (the Shura Ashura) to be male in the ight areas or gender neutral like he was in the RG Veda manga? I need to know for potential Ashura/Yasha lemons/limes in the future. ;)

Translations:

**Savi** – when placed at the end of a name it could mean Mr., when placed at the beginning of a name it means male _sav_ user; can also be used to refer to _sav_ users in general, both male and female inclusively

**Sava** - when placed at the end of a name it means Miss, when placed at beginning of name it means female _sav_ user

**Sav** - life energy of which magic is the best equivalent

**Lin** – a grayish, slender, serpentine creature with a fish-like face, eight tiny legs, and fin-like appendages on the sides of their head right behind their gills. They live between the realm of reality and the world of the dead. They breathe _sav_ like humans breath air and they swim through the air as if it's water.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Heylo there. I'm sososososo sorry about the lateness of this. My only excuse is that life has been rather annoying of late. I have so much HW due Monday not to mention a History Midterm. *slams head on desk* Ugh. I fail. Anywho, hope this is a good enough apology. A special thanks to those who stuck around long enough to read this.

This is for **caelia-canta **as a thanks for posting the latest chapter for Home. It made me so happy. *shamelessly advertising* ;)

And now, without further ado…

Chapter 12

He'd risen a little before the sun had, but that wasn't altogether unusual. On the contrary, it was actually relatively normal. He stretched. He was going to...

"And you're sure about this?" Fai's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Pausing, Kurogane listened intently to the conversation from other side of the door he almost passed in the hallway.

"Yes. Yasha-ou claims to be innocent of these attacks and even goes so far as to declare himself a fellow victim." That was Ashura-ou.

"Do you doubt him, my lord?" came a new voice that had the hackles on Kurogane's neck rising. Chaos.

A sigh. "Normally, I'd say yes without hesitation, but now…"

"Now?" Fai prompted.

"Now I'm not so sure. The type of attacks are similar, but on closer inspection they do vary in several significant ways from the typical fighting styles of Yasha-ou's troups. When I fight them I feel as if I'm fighting nothing. Normally I can sense the _sav_ emanating from each warrior and the feeling of it leaving them when they die. But these warriors…While, true, I can still feel the _sav_ in them, it doesn't feel…right."

"What do you mean, my lord?" Chaos asked, his voice sounding intrigued at the very least.

Another pause.

"Well, it feels as though there is something _other_ than _sav _present. Something similar but still quite different."

"I see."

"What do you suggest we do?" Fai inquired.

"I would suggest we hold a meeting on neutral ground to speak with Yasha-ou and _Sava _Kishim. Perhaps she can shed some light on this matter. Perhaps you could even allow the lins to speak through you, Fai. It would be interesting to hear their part of the story. After all, it's quite possible they've seen and heard more than we have due to their invisibility to most mortals."

The sound of a body shifting. "I'll…think about it."

"That aside, how did the negotiations go with the lord of Valeria?" Ashura-ou asked.

_Valeria? Who was going to Valeria? _Kurogane remembered hearing somewhere that the lord of that world was slightly insane. The capital, Celes, was said to be a glorious city but dangerously cold for those who weren't used to the wintry climate of the planet. _Wait a minute. Celes. What if Fai was…_

"It didn't happen. Long story short, Sakura and I were betrayed. Luckily, and I say this with the upmost irony, the ship we were riding on was attacked by pirates of whom Kurogane is the captain. If he hadn't arrived when he did… Anyway, I apologize for my failure but in light of what happened, I'd say I'm glad I never arrived at my destination," Fai said quietly.

"I understand," Ashura-ou acknowledged.

There were sounds like furniture scraping and feet moving. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I must leave now," Fai said quietly.

"Of course. Chaos?" the king of Shura asked.

Silence.

"I see. Then I bid you both farewell."

With that, the feet moved closer to the door. Kurogane quickly backtracked down the hall before starting forward again.

"Kuro-puu, is that you?" the Moon Shaman called.

The pirate looked up. "Who else would it be?"

Fai smiled. "Did you just wake up?"

Kurogane shook his head, not missing the furious glare Chaos was shooting at him. "I've been awake for a while, I just decided it was time to actually get up."

The blonde tilted his head back and laughed. "I understand. Would you care to join me? I'm going to the River Pavilion and I'd enjoy your company."

The pirate snorted. "You mean, you'd enjoy teasing me."

The shaman had the decency to blush. "Well, that too."

"I'd rather you didn't come."

Both Fai and Kurogane turned to Chaos whose olive eyes glared at Kurogane's wine red orbs. Fai, feeling distinctly uncomfortable, cleared his throat and caught Kurogane's hand in his as he walked off leaving Chaos behind.

"Fai!" the Sun Shaman called. But when he saw the retreating back and hurried steps, he couldn't help but seethe. _Damn you Youou! I swear, I won't let you hurt him again. I swear it!_ With that thought, he vanished in a flash of golden light in search of Kishim.

All of this was not missed by a pair of particularly astute brown eyes belonging to a certain onmyoji. A beautiful blue and yellow butterfly fluttered before the onmyoji's eyes as if asking for permission. The man nodded and the butterfly fluttered off in the direction of the retreating pair.

Perhaps there was more to this than he'd originally thought.

XxX

After they'd walked through the forest surrounding the capital city of Clow for a while, Fai stopped and turned to his darker companion. "I'm sorry for Chaos' attitude. He can a be bit overprotective at times. It's a fault that I can't bring myself to hate him for."

"A _bit_ overprotective?"

Fai blushed. "Well…at least he cares."

"Yeah, he cares enough to push himself into your personal life. That's a bit _too_ overprotective if you ask me. Where are we going, by the way?"

The shaman jerked as if suddenly remembering something he'd forgot, which knowing him was quite possible. "Oh, we're going to the River Pavilion, but I need to make a quick stop at Koryu on the way. I need my staff."

A dark eyebrow arched up. "I thought you always carried it with you?" the pirate asked.

Another bright blush colored Fai's pale cheeks as he shrugged. "Well, I don't always. It's a pain to carry everywhere, even in a pocket dimension. So if I don't think I'll need it, I leave it in my quarters."

Shaking his head, Kurogane asked, "So, where is this Koryu?"

"We're already here."

"The forest?" the pirate captain said incredulously.

Fai smiled brightly. "No, silly puppy. In the tree tops."

"The tree…" A quick look up showed the pirate a vast city of colored globes that glinted in the sunlight. It was…unexpected to say the least. But he quickly hit a problem. "Okay. So how do we get up there? I don't see any ladders or pathways. And I'm NOT A DOG!"

Fai snickered. "Of course there aren't any ladders. That'd be ridiculous."

_Huh?_

"We glide up. Like this." Then before Kurogane's eyes, Fai hovered above the ground, his clothes and hair fluttering in a breeze caused by the levitation, then slowly began to rise up. "Come on Kuro-puu. Use your Glider and come on. We don't have all day for lazybones."

"I AM NOT A LAZYBONES!!" an enraged pirate hollered up at the laughing shaman. Furiously, Kurogane grabbed his ever present Glider strapped to his back and silently commanded it to activate. In response to the telepathic command, the four stones set in the top of the staff-like Glider lit with an inner light and the staff's sides flew out revealing membranous sails. Jumping on the slender wooden surface, Kurogane guided the Glider up in the air towards the still laughing shaman.

He smirked as a sudden idea entered his still furious mind. He commanded the Glider to increase its speed and couldn't hold back a bark of laughter when he sped past a flustered Fai. "Come on lazybones!" he called back to the startled Moon Shaman.

Still a bit flustered, Fai glided upwards. In need of more speed, he pressed up against a tree trunk, made as if to leap, and propelled himself upwards. He began trading places with the crimson eyed pirate for the front position laughing the whole time.

Finally, Fai called a stop to their antics by alighting on the small outcropping before the entrance to one of the smaller globes, this one a pale blue. "This way, Kurgy-puu. Hurry it up," he called as he deactivated the shield acting as the front door revealing a perfectly oval hole in the side of the globe right in front of him. With one last look behind him to be sure Kurogane was on his way, Fai stepped into the comfort of his own home.

The inside was deceptively bigger than the outside hinted. And the floor was flat and not curved as would be expected. Kurogane gawked when he entered the place, taking in his surroundings with complete and utter amazement. He was currently standing in what appeared to be a small living area. There were no couches or chairs as he knew them. Instead there were numerous pillows of varying sizes and shapes scattered haphazardly across the floor and on each side of the square table that sat low to the ground. At least the table appeared vaguely familiar to the pirate, as it resembled a kotasu.

There was an unusual indention on the side of the globe that Kurogane took to be the fireplace, though at the moment there were no logs, ashes, or anything of the kind in the indention. Instead there were several unlit candles. Several small globes hovered around almost randomly throughout the room. He hadn't the vaguest idea as to what they were for.

He returned his burning gaze to Fai who was smiling at him teasingly. "Like what you see?" the shaman teased.

Kurogane bristled.

Giggling, Fai turned away from the angered pirate and started towards another oval hole set in an inner wall which Kurogane took to be another doorway. Swiping his hand over a circular crystal set in the wall by the door, an opaque shield vanished and Fai started to step through before turning back to his still stunned companion.

"I'll be back in a minute. I won't be long. If anyone asks for me, tell them I'll be at the River Pavilion."

Then, without waiting for a reply, Fai entered what Kurogane guessed to be his bedroom and the opaque shield rose again.

Resigning himself to an inevitable wait, Kurogane strode over to a particularly welcome looking pile of pillows and sat down. After making himself comfortable, he waited. And waited. And waited.

After about ten minutes, Kurogane began to wonder if Fai had forgotten him when Chaos suddenly burst into the globe through the front door. Instantly, Kurogane was on the alert. He watched as Chaos scanned the room frantically before racing to Fai's bedroom door.

"He said he'll be at the River Pavilion," Kurogane said rather needlessly.

"Not unless I'm very much mistaken, he won't!" Chaos rebuked sharply.

Intrigued, Kurogane watched as Chaos swiped his hand over the door opening crystal and gasped. "Fai!"

Instantly, Kurogane leapt up and raced over to the stunned Sun Shaman, only to be stunned himself. Fai was standing before a large, full length mirror gazing at his reflection. Only it wasn't his reflection in the glass, and he wasn't gazing into the reflective surface, he was sinking into it.

A woman with long, black curls was clasping Fai's outstretched hand and pulling him into the mirror. And the shaman was slowly but surely stepping through the surface which rippled around him as if it were water and not glass.

"Fai!" Chaos cried as he leapt forward with Kurogane by his side. Together, they caught the blonde and pulled him back. But the woman was not so willing to give up her prey. She frowned and pulled harder.

Furious, Chaos growled, "Hold him." Then he released Fai.

Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's slender waist and pulled as hard as he could. Beside him, Chaos met the reflective woman's gaze and commanded, "In the name of the Phoenix of Fire, Heir of the Sun, and Guardian of this place, I command you to release him and be gone."

Instantly, the woman screamed as if burned and released her hold on the blonde. Suddenly meeting no resistance, Kurogane tumbled back to the ground with an unconscious Fai cradled in his arms. He checked for a pulse before looking up, half expecting to see the mirror woman again. Only she wasn't there. The mirror was back to being a normal reflective piece of glass.

That is, until Chaos summoned a sword to his hands and chanted, "Lightning Blade." Then the mirror was struck by a bolt of intensely bright lightning and exploded. Kurogane flinched until he noticed that none of the shards neared him or the two shamans. Instead, they bounced away harmlessly as if a shield surrounded them, which from what he'd seen, wasn't entirely _im_possible.

After the mirror was destroyed, Chaos turned and knelt by his friend, calling him by name. Remembering his unconscious charge, Kurogane turned back to Fai worriedly. After a moment of no reaction, a lin suddenly became visible and swam close to Fai's body. Chaos immediately became quiet when he saw the creature, regarding it with respect and awe. Kurogane only stared at the creature with distrust and mild disgust.

_Let usss help him._

Kurogane blinked. _Did that thing just talk?_

_Yesss. We did_, the lin replied, meeting his eyes with its golden orbs. _Let uss help. Chaosss, ssseek Kissshim. Ssshe will be needed. Yess._

Chaos nodded briskly and started to get up when he remembered Kurogane's presence. He glared daggers at the pirate.

_Go Sssun Ssshaman. Hurry. Yesss, you musst._

Rebuked, Chaos broke Kurogane's gaze and struggled up before fleeing out the door as fast as his feet could carry him leaving Kurogane behind with his precious burden.

Unnerved, and more than a little confused, Kurogane just sat holding Fai close to his chest, his eyes never leaving the grey, fish-snake creature hovering in the air.

_Lessen your hold, Windrider. We musst ssee hiss chesst, yess._

Obediently, Kurogane allowed Fai's pale body to ease away from his so that the shaman's slender, clothed chest was open an unprotected.

_Good. Now hold him down. He will not like thiss. No, he will not._

Nodding, the pirate captain watched as the lin swam closer to Fai's body, then passed through the shaman's chest. Upon contact, Fai seized violently, his closed eyes squeezing even tighter, his face contorting in either agony or pleasure or both, his breath catching in his throat, as his whole body shook. This continued until the lin had completely disappeared into the Moon Shaman's chest. A second or two after the grey, serpentine body had vanished, Fai relaxed and his breathing returned to normal.

_Well, that's not something you see every day._

* * *

A/N: Hope that can make up for my incredibly tardiness. *blushes* Please have mercy!

**Rate and Review!!!! **

Translations:

**Savi** – when placed at the end of a name it could mean Mr., when placed at the beginning of a name it means male _sav_ user; can also be used to refer to _sav_ users in general, both male and female inclusively

**Sava** - when placed at the end of a name it means Miss, when placed at beginning of name it means female _sav_ user

**Sav** - life energy of which magic is the best equivalent

**Lin** – a grayish, slender, serpentine creature with a fish-like face, eight tiny legs, and fin-like appendages on the sides of their head right behind their gills. They live between the realm of reality and the world of the dead. They breathe _sav_ like humans breath air and they swim through the air as if it's water.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm sososososososososososososososososo sorry about not updating sooner. I've been working on my school work and dealing with life in general until recently. But now, since tomorrow's my last day of school, and my Final Exams are on Wednesday, Friday, and next Monday, I'm taking out just enough time to post this. Thus the chapter's length. I'm sorry about this, but studying and passing my exams comes first.

That aside…

Chapter 13

Kurogane watched as the still form in his arms breathed slow, shallow breaths. He'd half expected the blonde to suddenly wake up acting like an alien from another planet. Not that he _wasn't_ an alien from another planet…moon…thing… Never mind.

Nothing happened.

Nothing at all.

_Now this is just ridiculous_. Finally, unable to take it anymore, the pirate rolled his eyes, gathered up the still unconscious Fai in his arms, and made his way towards the exit. Only to realize that, upon reaching the slightly protruding platform, there was nothing…except the vast expanse between Fai's globe home, other globe homes, and the forest floor seven dozen feet below.

_Fabulous. This is exactly what I need right now._

Kurogane considered Gliding down, but he wasn't sure how Fai would react if he woke up suddenly in the pirate's arms, several dozen feet off the ground, and he had no wish to end up as a flat cake, especially with Fai on top of him.

_Now _that _was a disturbing thought._

There was a faint moan from the form in his arms and the pirate captain looked around quickly for some place to lay the blonde down. He raced back to Fai's bedroom, after a quick bout of annoyance brought on by the crystal door key, and practically dropped the shaman onto the mass of pillows and blankets that he _hoped_ was the bed and knelt down beside the blonde.

Fai groaned when he hit the pillows and struggled up to a sitting position rubbing his forehead as if he had a splitting headache, which he probably did. Then his eyes fluttered open and Kurogane's breath froze in shock. The Moon Shaman's eyes were no longer the beautiful sapphires they once were. Now, they were a molten gold with cat like slit pupils.

"…Fai?" he asked cautiously.

The blonde head cocked to the side curiously. "The one you call 'Fai' ssleepss," the creature within Fai's body hissed quietly, its eyes flitting back and forth studying the pirate's face intensely.

The raven haired man was speechless. He didn't know what to think, or say for that matter.

"Interessting," the Fai-thing whispered.

"Wh-what?" the pirate said suspiciously.

The Fai-thing slithered up so his face was mere inches away from the pirate's. "Your face…it iss redder than it wass before I entered the sshaman'ss body. Mosst intriguing," it breathed.

Kurogane blushed intensely at the sight of Fai's body moving in such a smooth, seductive manner and the sound of the shaman's calm, gentle voice whispering in the hissing style of those snake-like creatures. The closeness was _not_ a factor. Not at all. Repeat. It was _NOT!_

"Hmmm, how…unussual," the creature murmured, pressing Fai's body against the pirate's in a seductive manner. The most interesting part about the whole situation was that the lin-possessed Fai didn't seem to even notice the fact that he was slowly but steadily driving the ever controlled pirate over the edge. Just a little more of this and Kurogane had no idea of how he would react, though he had some fascinatingly graphic ideas.

But the moment of collapse never came.

"Fai? Fai!" a female voice called, closely followed by the appearance of Kishim. The purple eyed _s__ava_ took in the scene before her with a calm demeanor. Her astute eyes studied the lin-Fai closely.

The Moon Shaman's possessed body turned slowly to her and the _s__ava_'s eyes grew round when she saw the molten gold orbs and slitted pupils that had replaced Fai's usual blue. But her control was back in an instant. She bowed her head in reverence before speaking.

"I assume, the Moon Shaman is asleep?" she asked.

"Yesss. We thought it besst conssidering the ssituation. Did we asssume wrong?" the creature asked in return, a hint of discomfort audible in its voice.

Kishim closed her jewel toned eyes serenely. "I think not. If what Chaos has told me is true, then I believe it is the best thing for him at the moment," she whispered.

"...Oi..."

"Then he has not…?"

Fai's head shook negatively. "We were lucky. We were able to sstop him before he broke the sseal. If we had waited any longer, it would mossst likely have been too late. Ass it iss, our hold over him iss complete. Though it will not last, of courssse."

"Of course."

"Oi."

The other two occupants turned to the owner of the "oi" on whom Fai's body was still straddling rather seductively. "Yess?" the lin-fai asked curiously, the shaman's head cocked to te side again in a creepily cute manner.

"Get off me."

The lin within Fai pressed the Shaman's body closer, tightening his legs around the pirate's waist so their arousals brushed. "Why sshould wee?" the golden eyed blonde murmured silkily, licking Fai's tempting lips and rocking gently against the raven haired man erotically.

Trying desperately to keep control of his urges, Kurogane growled, "Because if you don't, I doubt you will be able to think clearly enough to hiss even the simplest word. In fact, I'd even go so far as to gaurantee you won't be able to utter sound other than moans, you snake."

The beautiful body froze and the golden eyes studied the captain's crimson orbs intensely before drawing a sudden breathe in realization and blurting, "Point taken," and leaping away from Kurogane as fast is it could with a feline grace.

Once the shaman was on his own two feet again, the lin inside him brushed Fai's body and clothes off in a dismissive manner. "Honesstly, if you hadn't wanted uss on you, you could have jusst asssked us to move."

"I did," Kurogane huffed.

"Nnnoo, you grrowled in a rrrather intimidating manner. It almossst reminded uss of a dog. Or a puppy who doessn't get what it wantssss. We guesss Fai'ss name for you fitss." The lin-fai snickered in a smooth hissing laugh that was strangely attractive.

"There are more pressing matters to attend to at the moment," the until that moment forgotten _s__ava_ said. "Grey One," –the lin-Fai turned to her- "what do you suggest we do at the moment? With the Moon Shaman unconscious, it presents us with an intriguing dilemma."

"Perrrhapss. But then, perrhapss not. We ssshall go to Yama and ssummon Yasssha-ou. We sshall return in four daysss. Although," it added almost as an afterthought, "we may arrrrive, unannounccced in, oh we don't know, sssay three daysss?"

Kurogane stood just in time to catch the sneaky gleam in the golden eyes as they met Kishim's in a significant glance. The _s__ava_ smirked. "Of course. Who would blame the court for not realizing Yasha-ou's early arrival? Ashura-ou would _love_ to have a…quiet talk with him, I'm sure."

The lin snickered again in that hissing voice. "Ssshall we be off, then?" it inquired playfully.

"Yes. Yes, I believe you should."

The shaman's body danced gracefully passed the _sava_ and on to the front door to stand on the protruding platform.

"And Grey On," Kishim called. The lin turned to the _sava_ once more in mild interest. "Take care of the Moon Shaman's body."

The golden eyes turned serious in an instant. "When do we not?" it asked.

The next moment, the shaman had leapt into the air and was gliding smoothly away into the sky leaving a thoroughly confused Kurogane and a serious Kishim behind.

_Well, I stick by what I said earlier. This is just absolutely ridiculous,_ the pirate captain thought, rolling his eyes in an annoyed fashion.

**~THEDIVIDERSAREGONEANDITSDRIVINGMECRAZYDOESANYONEKNOWHOWTOGETTHEMBACKSOICANUSETHEMAGAIN?~**

**A/N:** Alrighty then. I'm glad that's over and done with. Once again, I apologize for the length, but school comes first. I'll try to update again soon. In the mean time, please read the following bold and underlined words and do as they say. ;)

**Important!!!:** Why can't we make dividers anymore? I tried to divide the story from my A/N at least 6 times and it never worked. What's going on? Anyone got an idea on how to get the dividers back? I know I always get annoyed when I'll be reading a story and suddenly start reading the A/N with out transition whatsoever. It throws you out of the story world too abruptly. Any ideas? Any? Any at all? Cookies for those who can tell me how to put the dividers back up. ;)

**Rate and Review!!!! **

Translations:

**Sava** - when placed at the end of a name it means Miss, when placed at beginning of name it means female _sav_ user

**Lin** – also known as Grey Ones, a grayish, slender, serpentine creature with a fish-like face, eight tiny legs, and fin-like appendages on the sides of their head right behind their gills. They live between the realm of reality and the world of the dead. They breathe _sav_ like humans breath air and they swim through the air as if it's water.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **VERY IMPORTANT! **Ok, so... I was writing this when I realized that, chronologically, this chapter belongs BEFORE the chapter 14 I'd posted before. So I'm replacing it with this one. Please forgive me. I'm so very sorry. I'm still continuing this, honestly. I actually lost my outline for this fic so I was running on fumes when I wrote the previous chapter 14 (now chapter 15). Basically, I knew vaguely what was supposed to happen, but I couldn't remember the exact order or the details. I've added and taken away a LOT from the next chapter so I _**HIGHLY**_ suggest you reread it. Maybe things'll make more sense now. -_- I hope you'll forgive me. T.T

**FYI: **The new characters are introduced more thoroughly here. See if you can guess what/where they're from. The answer's at the bottom in the end **A/N**.

Anywho...

**Chapter 14**

It had been almost three days and still no sign of Fai's return. Houou no Luca shifted to a more comfortable position on the roof. He was uncomfortable with this plane. He preferred the purer, more colorful realm of Elysium to this material plane, but then such was the life of a shikigami. His keen eyesight gave him an edge over the humans, plus he could convey his messages quickly and efficiently via his wings currently folded away within his body. Their silvery color would shine like a beacon in the twilight hours.

Instead, he sat calmly on the tree branch high enough to see the road disappear into the mountains where Yasha-ou was supposed to come from. He had often listened in on Seimei-sama's conversations and had been intrigued by this dark, mysterious Yasha-ou. When the onmyoji had decided to send out a scout to have advance notice of the visitor's arrival, Luca had immediately jumped at the offer.

It was a bit frustrating to have to take a physical form in this plane in order for all of his abilities to manifest themselves to their fullest extent. That meant his pure white skin and long, silver hair were visible to the naked eye. Of course, this naturally made him stand out like a brilliant star in the darkest night. Thus the hiding in the tree thing. Given the opportunity, the Houou would have preferred to be sitting on the roof of that house over there next to the chimney. At least then, he'd be a bit warmer. Honestly, the nights on this world were a bit too cool for his liking.

Speaking of which, he shivered.

And then his blood red eyes caught the distant glint of metal. Straightening his posture, he strained his eyes to limit to catch the dark splotch of shadow amongst the many other shadows. He stood and placed a long fingered hand against the tree trunk for balance as he leaned forward in an effort to see more clearly. His sharp eyes caught another glint of metal and smiled.

The much awaited Yasha-ou had indeed arrived. And from the looks of it, he should be arriving no later than full sundown. Smiling in satisfaction, he unfurled his huge silver wings and leap into the air.

He could easily have teleported to his master, but he savored the sensation of flight and besides, if he was right, then he had time before Yasha-ou arrived. So instead, he simply glided with the wind, pumping his wings every now and then in order stay aloft.

He stretched out his senses in search of his master, but found nothing. Suddenly on high alert, the shikigami pumped his wings to increase his speed. He reached for the bond that held him to his master and found it gone slack. Terrified, Luca sent out a cry for his companions and was almost immediately joined by Suzaku no Rei, his chosen mate.

The Suzaku's long, violet hair and crimson robes trailed behind him as his golden wings pumped just as quickly as the Houou's. He sensed Kirin no Yuda appear on a rooftop nearby joined by his mate, Genbu no Shin. Byakko no Gai and Seiryuu no Goh appeared on the other side of the city, a large ship in tow. It would appear that Kurogane's ship, the Ginryuu, had finally arrived. A brief flash of emotion was enough to alert the new arrivals of the problem at hand and they quickly joined in the search. Luca and Rei would search from the sky, Yuda and Shin would search by rooftop, leaving Gai and Goh would search the ground.

They would _not_ lose their favorite master. Not again. They very nearly failed him when the renegade onmyoji Doson attacked Heian Kyo. Hiromasa had died leaving Seimei-sama to perform a rarely used spell in onmyodo that transferred the life force of one person into the other effectively saving the first person at the cost of the second. Equivalent exchange.

The Suzaku had never forgiven himself for failing to protect Hiromasa as he had been ordered. Though all the shikigmai, Seimei-sama included, all repeatedly told him it wasn't his fault. Doson had just enough ability to block a shikimagi from interfering and thus it wasn't Rei's fault. Not completely.

But the Suzaku would never see it that way.

"Rei, do you sense him anywhere?" Luca asked.

"No," the Suzaku answered worriedly. "It's as if he just vanished. I felt him minutes before you called me, Luca. I swear."

"It's alright. Fly lower, I'll fly higher. Alert me if you see anything even remotely resembling Seimei-sama."

"Right."

With a flap of golden wings, Rei dove toward the earth dodging obstacles expertly. Luca flapped his wings hard to gain altitude. Perhaps if he had a high vantage point, he could see more. Even though Rei's sight was sharper than his own by far, he wanted Rei to focus more on searching and keep him from dwelling on his perceived failure.

Spotting a small balcony above him, Luca aimed for it. Upon reaching it, he alight on the stone railing and crouched letting a single hand touch the cool stone. Forcing his senses wide open, Luca forced himself to feel each and every being within the palace. He sifted through them calmly and methodically dismissing those who's signatures didn't match his master's.

He was so in tune with the network of individual feelings that he never noticed the person who currently inhabited the room this particular balcony belonged to move towards him, until he was abruptly grabbed and tackled to the ground.

All he could comprehend was the intense pressure on his back and the pain in his arm as it was twisted behind his back and the cold sensation of steel against his throat. He struggled until the blade drew blood, then he stopped. He could return to his native plane whenever he wished, but maybe this person was responsible for his master's disappearance.

"Move again, and I swear I'll cut your throat," the blade's owner commanded.

That voice made Luca pause. He knew that voice, it was Kurogane's. What had he ever done to the warrior? He was a shikigami, sworn to protect Seimei-sama's life with his own. How could that bother this man? Then again, the Nihon warrior had probably never seen a shikigami before, even thought said warrior was often a source for amusement and headaches for the ever watchful shikigami.

"My sister! Where's my sister, you murdering thief? Where is she!"

_Sister? _"I do not know of what you speak."

"LIAR! I saw you take her. I was there. You took her from me, demon. You-"

That single word, 'demon,' through Luca overboard. No one called a shikigami a demon. No one. Instantly, he vanished only to reappear behind the startled Kurogane. He blasted the human against the wall and held him there with more force than was strictly necessary.

"Hear me, Kurogane," Luca odered, his angry voice barely controlled. "I do not answer to you. I answer to Seimei-sama, and Seimei-sama alone. I bow to no other. And personally, I don't care who you are or what you want. I know nothing of a sister you supposedly lost. But I will _not_ stand by and be called a demon. I am a shikigami. We are not demons, we fight demons. I would chose your words carefully next time, warrior, or there won't be a next time. I have tasted the world of demons and chose to be a shikigami and I will not be derided or ridiculed. Do you hear me, mortal?"

The warrior stared straight into Luca's eyes before nodding. A moment later, Luca felt Rei suddenly vanish from his senses as well. Shocked, he released the dark haired warrior before vanishing to complete in search of his now missing mate as well as his already missing master.

"Meh, wasn't him anyway. That demon had blue eyes, not red," the disgruntled Kurogane muttered.

The shikigami were beginning to panic when they still hadn't found hide or tail of their master or Rei. It wasn't until Yasha-ou stepped foot into the palace did the shikigami sense him. But he wasn't all they sensed. The missing Suzaku was with him and they both seemed to be in good spirits.

Appearing as if from thin air, Luca swooped down before his master and mate and froze, unable to decide whether to hug them or not. Apparently the choice was made for them when Yuda, Shin, Goh, and Gai arrived moments later.

"Luca, Yuda, Shin, Gai, Goh, so glad you could join us. I was on my way to have tea in my chambers with Rei, would you join me?"

The onmyoji's words were met by bewildered eyes until Gai bust out in his usual manner, "But where'd you go, Seimei-sama? We've been looking all over for you. And why's Rei with you? Why couldn't we sense you? How did-"

The onmyoji placed a hand on the short shikigami's wild hair and mussed it up all the while smiling indulgently. "Easy Gai. One question at a time. I'll answer them all as soon as I get to my chambers. But first, I must go inform our rather bored live in pirate Kurogane of the illustrious Fai's return."

"Ah, Sseimei-_savi_. You teasse us," came the hissing reply as Fai stepped forward, golden eyes glittering with amusement.

"Now, I will retire. Hiromasa?"

"Yes, Seimei-sama?" the young man who until that moment had stood just out of sight behind the onmyoji answered eagerly.

"Please, join us. There are things we must discuss. I'm sure you can handle everything else without me, Fai-san?"

"Yess, we mossst ccertaintly can. Good night, Ssseimei-_savi_. It was goo sspeaking to you," the Moon Shaman replied, golden eyes glowing eerily in the dimly lit entry hall. "Yasshha-ou, follow me."

The shikigami followed their master to his chambers leaving the lin-possessed Moon Shaman slipped from the crowd guiding a tall, dark man with long, ebony locks who could be none other than Yasha-ou to a secret rendezvous with Ashura-ou. Seimei glanced back, before catching Shin's attention. "I would like you to watch him tonight, Shin."

The sea green haired shikigami, Shin, eyed the lin possessed Fai curiously. Pushing his glasses back up his nose habitually, his golden eye shining in relief, Shin disappeared to carry out his duty leaving the other shiki to follow their master.

Luca caught Rei's small hand in his and pulled the petite shiki to his chest. He felt his mate's surprise at the sudden movement, then calm acceptance. "I honestly thought I'd lost you, there _Bonded._ I couldn't feel you. It was as if…I thought…Don't ever do that to me again. It was too much like last time." Luca whispered the last while burying his face in Rei's hair against his neck.

Suzaku no Rei held his mate close and placed a gentle kiss against his lover's head. "I'm sorry, Luca." He knew Luca could very well sense those words and accompanying emotions just through his sense of touch, but Rei also knew that some things meant more when said aloud. "Stay with me tonight. Yuda or Goh can take tonight's watch. Come to Heaven's Palace with me."

Luca smiled at both the invitation and the feelings of love, lust, and the desire to please well up from his lover. He was also pleased to remember that Yuda indeed had the duty of guarding Seimei-sama tonight and Shin had the duty of guarding Fai. That left Goh, Gai, Rei, and himself 'on call' but otherwise free. A quick word to Seimei-sama and even the 'on-call' part could be temporarily removed, at least for one night.

Breaking the intimate embrace, he followed Seimei-sama's retreating footsteps, still holding Rei close to his side. He wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

**XxX**

The lin gazed at the retreating shiki through Fai's eyes and smiled toothily. What an interesting evening this had been, and the night was still so very young. It had noticed Shin disappear and follow behind Fai invisible to all but the lin. After all, the lins and shikigami were from the same plane of existance. They were both aware of Fai and his odd existance. They both wished him well and would do their best to see that things went well. But the fact that Abe no Seimei knew this as well...

_Mosst curiousss._

_An ally, yesss? _asked another lin hovering nearby._  
_

_We sshhould hope sso._

Shin nodded to the observing lin who nodded in return before glancing back at the intriguing onmyoji, and couldn't help but notice the intimate scene between Houou no Luca and Suzaku no Rei. Honestly, what was it with phoenixes? They just attracted love and mates like sex kittens, even though they were much too innocent to actually realize this. The lin-Fai snickered.

_Ssso, the sshiki will ssleep little tonight. Perrhapss we sshhould pay a vissit, yess?_

_Yess, yess, letss!_ the first lin answered enthusiastically.

_They will not mind. No, they will not, _another said._  
_

_Indeed. Lletss. It hass been ssso long ssince.._. yet another lin jumped, swimming in excited circles around lin-Fai's head.

_Hushh, coussin. Do not sspoil it._

The lin possessed Fai snickered while Shin cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Indeed, the lin mused silently, shikigami were such innocents next to their older, gray cousins. Maybe they would have mercy and release Fai tonight. A bit earlier than planned, but still…Why ever not? There were much more interesting things going on tonight, yes?

* * *

**A/N:** I just realized I made the lins voyouers. ^^' Wow, that'll haunt me forever. -_- It is now…12:30pm. I actually wrote this last night and meant to post it then but my internet crashed (luckily, I'd just saved everything literally seconds before. ^^'), then I couldn't get it to open again so I just shut down my computer for the night and crashed cuz it was past 1 o'clock am. -_-' I ask you, why does my inspiration always hit late at night? WHY?

*ahem* So this morning, after my dentist appointment, I went back to my computer and finished editing this. And now I'm uploading it. The original chapter 14 will now be chapter 15. Sorry about the mixup. As I said earlier, I lost my outline and so I winged that chapter. But when I finally found it again and wrote this chapter, I couldn't bear to delete the first one so I'm just switching the order up a it. ^_^

**FYI:** The new characters are from the Saint Beast animes, ovas, and cd drama cds. I'm using the version from the 13 episode anime _Saint Beast Kouin Jojishi Tenshi Tan. _It's the best and my favorite by far. I'm sure it's a bit obvious whiich pairings I ship the most from that series. -/-

**Rate and Review!:**

Translations:

**Lin** – also known as Grey Ones, a grayish, slender, serpentine creature with a fish-like face, eight tiny legs, and fin-like appendages on the sides of their head right behind their gills. They live between the realm of reality and the world of the dead. They breathe _sav_ like humans breath air and they swim through the air as if it's water.

**Savi** - when placed at the end of a name it could mean Mr., when placed at the beginning of a name it means male _sav_ user; can also be used to refer to _sav_ users in general, both male and female inclusively

**Bonded** - a person bonded to another in the most intimate relationships. A bonded pair is rare even among the shikigami and lin, but not unheard of. For humans it's INCREADIBLY rare, which is why Kuro and fai are...oops, spoilers. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Ok, I've moved this chapter to the "Chapter 15" position because of what I said in last chapter's **A/N.** I've also changed a couple things in this chapter to keep up with the chronological congruity. Once again, I apologize for the confusion.

**FYI:** On the bright side, if any of you want, I'd be glad to insert a lemon scene between the newly introduced Rei and Luca, as well as a lime for KuroFai. After all, Fai's still a lin, right? ^_- Just let me know what you think. I'll ask again in the bottom **A/N** as a reminder. Let me know.

**Chapter 15**

Kurogane paced back and forth in his room to the point that he had been asked –more like _commanded_- to move into the garden where his pacing would not wear holes in the carpets. It would only flatten the grass.

It had been three days since Fai had gone to Yama and the pirate was missing him. Yes, missing. He was missing the stupid, idiotic, blond shaman who didn't know when to stop or when to shut up.

However, that wasn't the main thought that was constantly being battered about in his head.

His thoughts were focused on those golden eyes Fai had the last time he'd seen him when the lin had possessed the shaman's body. It had been disturbing to say the least. But it had also brought up buried memories that he would much prefer to keep buried.

He had long ago sworn never to become close to someone like that again after the last incident. Fai's blue eyes hadn't bothered him too much. He'd seen blue eyed people often enough that the color hardly bothered him anymore. No, it was the slit pupils that had done the trick.

The only other being he had ever know to have slit pupils was…_him_. The angel. The most beautiful being Kurogane had ever laid eyes on even to this day. The being who befriended him, had gained his trust, who had loved him, who had betrayed him.

Even the very thought of those two, gloriously blue eyes with slit pupils like a feline's brought on an unwanted arousal to his body, as well as a surge of hate. It was because of that _creature_ that his sister was missing possibly even dead, though he refused to believe that until he found solid evidence to support it. It was that _creature_ that had caused the downfall and ultimate destruction of his home and family.

That creature with skin as pale as the moon, hair as white as snow, and soft, feathery wings the color of quicksilver. That was why he'd attacked that shikigami so stupidly and abruptly. He'd assumed it to be the _creature_, but it obviously hadn't been. The shikigami looked similar, true, but its eyes had been red and its body was much too thin and muscular to be _it._ Plus, its hair was much too long, and he was too masculine.

But was his obsession unhealthy? After all, it was because of that _creature_ that Kurogane had become a pirate. Not just any pirate, but the most famous pirate in the Phoenix Galaxy. As a pirate, he could go where the high ranking officials would even dare being seen and thus learn news quickly. He had also established himself as an escape artist and had a rather intricate grapevine for incoming and outgoing information.

Interestingly enough, it was through this grapevine that he had heard of the mysterious ambassador who would've been traveling to Valeria to meet with the king, and thus met Fai.

_All things come full circle I guess,_ he thought to himself.

"Yen for your thoughts, Captain," a rather jovial voice broke the mental rambling abruptly.

Surprised, Kurogane whirled around, only to see Seimei standing at ease, hands folded in his sleeves and gazing at him expectantly. "How did you sneak up on me?" he asked suspiciously.

The onmyoji chuckled. "Well, considering several soldiers and a couple maids have hurried passed you while you were pacing back and forth for the past hour or so and you never noticed their presence, I'd hardly say I was 'sneaking' up on you. I merely approached you as any normal human would."

Kurogane stood bewildered for a moment before shaking his head in submission. "I give up. You're just like Fai," he muttered disgruntled.

Seimei's eyebrows rose in interest. "Truly? Why do you think so?"

"You're both idiotic, sneaky, and talk in ways that I can never understand."

This brought a full laugh from the onmyoji's lips. "I see. Well, I suppose I have good news for you then. Though, on second thought, I guess I already had good news for you anyway."

Intrigued, the captain turned and met Seimei's earthy brown eyes with his fiery red. "What do you mean?"

Seimei shrugged and said, "I'm just saying that your ship has arrived."

"…my ship…?"

Seimei's brow arched and he smirked fox-like. "Why of course, your ship. You are the captain of the Ginryuu are you not?"

"…Yeah." Then the full prospect of the onmyoji's words hit him. "You mean she's here? My Ginryuu is here on Shura?"

The other man's smile widened. "Yes. But before you go gallivanting off to kiss you ship's prow, there's something else you should know."

"And what's that?" Kurogane asked trying desperately to hold back from running off to do exactly what the onmyoji said he'd do, though it was annoying that the scrawny bastard had guessed it. He definitely was Princess Tomoyo's right hand man for a reason.

"The Moon Shaman has also returned. However," Seimei paused, hand raised to halt Kurogane's stream of questions before they could be spoken, "his return must remain a secret for a day or so yet. Only a handful of people, including yourself now, know of his return. There are others with him. The lord of Yama has also arrived. But it must be kept quiet, under wraps. I hear the two kings of Shura and Yama have some catching up to do, and I thought you might want the chance to do the same with the Shaman."

Kurogane stood still digesting all this new information, before opening his mouth-

"You'll find him in the gazebo in the Island Garden," Seimei offered.

With that, Kurogane was off leaving a smirking onmyoji in his wake.

Seimei chuckled. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think that young man has finally found his special someone."

"Yes, it certainly looks that way," a new voice answered. The voice belonged to the red haired youth who suddenly materialized next to Seimei. He was dressed in the traditional shikigami clothing involving a long, purple Chinese style robe with matching pants, purple sleeves rising to his upper bicep where they were buckled up to hold them in place. He smiled and his blue eyes sparkled.

"It's good to see you again. I was wondering where the lot of you had gone off to. You do tend to spend a lot of time on Elysium."

The newcomer chuckled. "Well, after you've returned, we could tell we weren't needed. Plus, none of us wish to appear before that particular warrior for at least a day or so. He attacks first and asks questions later, unfortunately."

"What makes you say that?" Seimei asked curiously.

"Apparently Luca had a rather unpleasant run-in with him and wasn't too happy about it. He's been thinking about for a while now. Speaking of which, he was wondering if he and Rei could take the night off. I get the feeling those two are in the mood," Yuda added with a wry smile.

Seimei chuckled fondly and nodded his ascent. Who was he to deny his faithful shikigami something so insignificant as a break after all the loyal service they'd given him in the past?

"I'll inform him. Thank you, Seimei-sama. I wonder though, how did you vanish like that? Honestly, it felt like you'd died. It was rather…disturbing."

"Indeed? Is that what it felt like? Curious, that." The onmyoji stroked his chin in thought before shrugging nonchalantly and turning to go to his rooms. He noticed the shiki next to him glance around curiously, and asked, "What are thinking about, Yuda? You seem somewhat distracted."

"I…well…I am, as it happens. The lins are getting restless. They seem to be swarming in unusually large numbers tonight. Come to think of it, they started gathering right after Yasha-ou arrived."

"Did they now? I wonder why?" Seimei commented, leaving the unspoken question unanswered. "Which brings to mind-"

"I've already received word from Shin that apparently the lin intend to release Fai later tonight."

Seimei chuckled. "Ah, Yuda, always one step ahead of me. Which reminds me, how is Shin doing?"

"Well. As are the others. Gai is getting antsy, but that seems to be his perpetual state of existence." They both chuckled. "All in all, we are glad you've finally summoned us. We were beginning to think you had forgotten us. And then when you disappeared…Do me a favor, master, and never do that again."

The onmyoji took on a look of mock horror. "Me? Forget my loyal shikigami and dearest friends and guardians? Now, what kind of onmyoji would I be if I did that?"

"Yourself, Abe no Seimei. Yourself," Yuda answered dryly.

"Ha! Always a comeback. On a more serious note, I may need you all soon. It seems one of your own is wandering this world as a human. Already there has been an attempt on his life. We'll need to be more aware. I'll be counting on you and the others more than usual."

The red haired shikigami bowed his head. "We're ready when you need us."

"I know, my friend. Give my regard to the others."

"Of course." Then the figure vanished leaving the onmyoji truly alone.

**A/N:** Well, that's the new updated version. Hope it's satisfactory. ^_-

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**

Translations:

**Lin** – also known as Grey Ones, a grayish, slender, serpentine creature with a fish-like face, eight tiny legs, and fin-like appendages on the sides of their head right behind their gills. They live between the realm of reality and the world of the dead. They breathe _sav_ like humans breath air and they swim through the air as if it's water.


	16. Chapter 16

**********A/N:** ...erm...right... Merry Christmas! *runs and hides in shame and terror***  
**

**Chapter 16 **

Kurogane made his way quickly down the many halls of the palace before striding quickly into the garden. It took a few minutes to get to the gazebo, but when he did, he paused. Fai was standing there, staff in hand, and whispering in quiet whispers to the numerous grey snake-fish-things hovering around him. Those things always gave Kurogane the shivers. Creepy things.

And then Fai turned to him and he noticed the gold that still dyed his eyes. So Fai was still possessed. This was going to be fun.

"Come on out, Kurogane." God, the way he said his name like that… "Why eavessdrop if you can just lissten."

He was _not_ turned on by Fai's voice all slippery like that. It wasn't even Fai in there, not really.

"We thought you'd be coming. You took your time. We were growing tirred of waiting."

Oh, by the gods, that rolling 'r.' "Yeah, well, I'm here now. And if you were waiting for me, why didn't you send for me earlier?"

Lin-Fai stuck out his lower lip in an adorable, ahem, annoying pout. "But that would have rrequirred actually doing worrk." A slender hand planted itself in the center of Kurogane's chest as Lin-Fai leaned closer. "We prefer fun."

"I'm not sure I like your version of 'fun,'" Kurogane growled.

The lin-Fai snickered. "Yesss. That iss exactly why we enjoy it. Your reactionss are, how do you say, adorable." Now the hand on the pirate's chest began slipping steadily downwards in a light, teasing motion. "You are such a teassse."

Kurogane glared indignantly. "Me a tease?! Look who's talking, mister tease-and-torture-a-lot. You're ten times the tease I am, idiot mage."

"Not a mage, Kuro. Shaman."

"Whatever. Same difference."

A slender, blonde eyebrow lifted in a perfect arc as the lin pressed Fai's body flush against Kurogane's. "Therre was a time even you would disagree with that sstatement."

The pirate snorted, his body nudging automatically against Fai's. "I doubt it."

Pale lips came within centimeters of Kurogane's as the shaman whispered, "We know it." And then pale lips met dark in a kiss the likes of which Kurogane had only felt once before, long ago with someone he'd long ago sworn to torture 'til the edge of death for kidnapping his sister.

But while it was similar, it was also different. Whereas before, the other party had been shy and gentle, this shaman was forward and sensual sweeping Kurogane away at his pace instead of the other way around. It was a new experience and the pirate was not about let this chance pass.

His arms immediately encircled the thin waist pulling the slender body closer. His hands began exploring the shaman's back feeling each notch along the knobby spine. One hand slid up into feather soft blonde hair gripping the shaman's head and tilting it to the side to deepen the kiss. The other slipped downward to fondle the plump buttocks, squeezing and caressing causing the shaman to hum and press closer to Kurogane's body, one leg lifting to hook around one of the pirate's legs.

Pressing the slender body closer, Kurogane began thrusting lightly against the shaman who reacted by breaking the kiss gasping for breath and arching against his tanned captor. Dark, hungry lips locked onto the pale jaw steadily working their way back to tender ear, latching onto the soft skin and nibbling earning spasms from the shaman's fingers on the pirate's back. He smirked as he dragged his teeth along the skin before releasing the ear and coming down to the throat tongue lapping at the shuddering pulse just beneath the surface.

He didn't notice they had moved until suddenly his body shuddered from the impact of Fai's body against one of the columns of the gazebo, but he took advantage of the change in position nonetheless. He pressed his hip against Fai's and rolled them drawing an outright purr from his pleasured captive who proceeded to press back just as hard. Hands that had only moments ago been grasping at Kurogane's shirt, now gripped the belt loops of the pirate's pants and yanked forward adding more friction to their sensual game.

Kurogane's hand that had been kneading the tender buttocks migrated back up the knobby spine before tracing imaginary lines up and down Fai's back between his shoulder blades. One particular spot seemed to draw a rather unique response that neither party expected. A single finger pressed firmly down Fai's back diagonal from his shoulder blade to just before the spine and Fai moaned and arched.

"Youou."

It was needy plea whispered just loud enough to be heard, but it caused Kurogane to freeze. All pleasure previously gained by their antics gone, replaced by shock and distrust. Fai visibly shook, eyes slamming tightly shut. Instantly, Kurogane caught Fai's chin, forcing his head up and back against the column hard.

"How do you know that name?" he demanded. His answer was a pair of bright, golden eyes opening, cat-like pupils dilated in shock and arousal.

Gold. Not blue. Not Fai. Lin.

Surprise filled the pirate and he released the shaman's lin controlled body to lean weakly against the column. He stepped back, trying to remember how they had gotten themselves into this situation in the first place. Quite simply, he had completely forgotten that Fai's body was still possessed and had ravished it. It had just felt so comfortable, so familiar, so…natural. It was almost more of a compulsion than anything else.

But the fact remained, he had just assaulted a defenseless person without their consent. A lin in possession of the body allowing such advances was not the body's owner allowing the advances. But that still didn't explain-

"I said, how do you know that name?"

The lin seemed to shake itself back to the present humming thought. "Fassscinating. Truly fasscinating. Never had we imagined such a rressponsse." Pupils narrowed to slits as a dark, intense expression shaped Fai's features. "You are full of surprises aren't you, Kurogane."

"Answer me!"

"We do not answer to you mortal!" Kurogane reeled back at the sharp retort. "Nor will we ever answer to you. Always remember that, lest you seek death. We protect our own, no matter what. Do not be deceived by what you see. Nothing is every skin deep."

"Hey, you're not hissing any-"

"We don't need to. It's just a preference of ours." A quirk of a smile. "We enjoy the way these mouths of yours move. The sounds they make. It issss intriguing. Besidess, iss natural. We are who we are, nothing will change that. Our speech is simply another factor that unites us."

"Why do you always use 'we' instead of 'I'? I mean, you only one lin, possessing a human body I might add."

Golden eyes narrowed once more as the lin possessing Fai moved the shaman's body back, frowning. "We are many, Kurrogane. We alwaysss have been, and alwaysss will be. To be alone is the mosst crruel currsse. To have no one to identify with, no one to touch, no one like you, alone. That is a death currsse. It hass alrrready verry nearrly claimed the life of one we hold dearr.. We assk you not to mention ssuch thingss again. Now, as for your Shaman…" Golden eyes closed and the body sighed, then blue eyes clear as day blinked open.

"Kuro, why are you here. I thought… Your ship is here, why aren't you there to meet it?"

The pirate blinked at the sudden change. And honestly, before he could force that lin to tell him how it knew his true name. And after that erotic encounter. Oh. Right. "Fai."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember anything from when you were possessed?"

Fai blinked. "Bits and pieces, mostly. If I focus hard enough I can, why?"

Several moments passed in awkward silence. "Nothing."

Fai watched as the pirate captain left wondering what exactly he had done to make the situation so awkward. Although the hard-on in his pants was certainly a suspicious reason. He'd have to have a word with the lins. They're tactile nature worked differently when in a human body. He knew they were aware of this, but it seemed they often forgot. Or perhaps they just enjoyed tormenting him like this.

But then that name, Youou. Why did it sound so familiar? He could swear he'd heard it before…somewhere. He winced as a migraine slowly made itself known the harder he tried to place the name.

"_Come to me, child. Come to me."_

Every time. Every time without fail. Whenever he thought he was close to a breakthrough with his memories, he'd get another migraine. If he could only remember his name, then maybe…maybe…

But that was for another time. When he wasn't hard as the proverbial rock and horny as hell. Damn those lins.

**XxX**

_:Nesstmate, arre you well?:_

_:…:_

_:Nesstmate?:_

_:It would sseem ourrr warrrd is more aware then we originally thought.:_

_:How can thiss be? The sseal should ssstill hold.:_

_:It does, but it grrowsss weak and the Pillarr iss becoming active.:_

_:Ah. We should not be ssurprisssed. Yui was always strong willed.:_

_:Yess, but so ssoon?:_

_:Perrhaps sshe was correct. Fate iss inessscapable.:_

_:…:_

_:Nestmate? Ssecretss are not wise to have.:_

_:…We were affected but the Pillar'ssss emotionsss. We werrre…sswept away.:_

_:…We ssssee. And Windrider? Will he be a thrrreat?:_

_:He asssked why we referrer to ourselvesss ass 'we' and not…'I.':_

_Silence._


End file.
